


when i drabble

by thelovelymadone



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied drinking, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Pining, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Student Council, White House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelymadone/pseuds/thelovelymadone
Summary: stories that can mean so much and crush your precious heart too.





	1. i hate you so much (it hurts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever met someone that there was this instant connection that you both felt? For John Laurens, he meets Alexander Hamilton on the first day of law school. The moment they make contact, John knows it to be….instant loathing.

“I’m not here to make friends.” Alexander Hamilton, a short red hair boy with such delicate features and an assortment of a fine specimen, John’s brain is catching up with him. _What is this guys problem? Seriously, someone has a chip on their shoulder._ He thinks, quirking an eyebrow at the little man who seems to glower up at John.

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion then.” He comments to Alexander, his tone is dismissive of him. His early assumption’s are correct when Alex directs his blue violet gaze on him. John afixes a glare back at him.

It’s an unspoken staring contest until a loud ‘bang’ jumps them out of their contest. John looks to see their Professor, Dr. Monroe. He’s frantically taking out papers and in a desperate attempt to get ready.

John sighs.

It’s going to be a fun year.

…

Alexander Hamilton is use to being on his own, not relying on anyone. He knows the world does not care who your family linage is or what have you. He knows that he should be kissing ass and batting his eyelashes but it’s hard.

Being surrounded by kids who’s parents clearly had to write them a check to get in while he had to fight for his scholarship and spot. He knows there are noble people out there, like Lafayette who’s becoming a lawyer to take on cases involving human right violations. There’s also people who’s parents have forced their kids into poverty so they can rise. Hercules Mulligan is a full time tailor and law student. He comes from new money as Madison calls it but Mulligan has the most weirdest interesting stories Alex has ever heard.

Then there’s Angelica, James and Thomas who are all literally joined at the hip. All three come from old money, and old family lines. Angelica and James aren’t too bad but Thomas can be quite the ass.

The worst of the old money is his competition, his study “partner” and probably the only group member he could maybe trust, John Henry Laurens. His dad is the Vice President of the United States. John went to Geneva in Switzerland for his studies. He speaks ten languages and he’s got the number two spot in their class rankings.

Despite Johns work ethic, Alexander hates him the most. He keeps Alexander on his toes, he plans on joining Lafayette’s law crusade and he’s just so…. infrurating.

It would help Alex’s hatred if John was artificially beautiful like Jefferson who visits the spa every couple of days.

Compared to Jefferson, John’s hair is long and curly with hints of blonde in his dark brown hair. He has an array of freckles across his face and body (from what Alex has seen). John has hazel eyes that change colors depending on his mood. Alexander noticed it because his eyes change whenever he’s around Alexander which happens to be a lot due weird archaic rules relating to seat partners. (Law school believes in alphabetically order.).

It’s not fair Alex thinks as he watches Laurens take a swing from his water bottle. _If he wasn’t such an asshole and full of himself, I could have a decent conversation with him._ Alexander looks over at him, Laurens carefully lifting the pages of the legal book he’s reading.

Alexander can’t help himself but to rub his foot against Lauren’s ankle. No response. _Does anything phases this guy? He’s so annoying _Alex thinks in frustration.

I_ bet he’s just another straight male broski when he’s not studying. There is no way he likes guys. _Alexander thinks, a little smug at the thought of picturing Laurens scandalized. _I bet he doesn’t even like doing it doggy style._ Alexander thinks smugly.

…

“Hey Mulligan.”

“Yo Laf.”

“Where’s John and Alex? It’s near eight.”

“Probably blowing off some steam.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the other day I came home and they were both having this loudly debate. I closed my door and plugged in. Well, a few hours later, I swore I could hear giggling.”

“Do you think they might be together?”

“Nah, more of a friendly hand job kinda thing. You scratch my back I’ll scratch yours.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know mon ami. John has had plenty of chances to have Uh, um, fuck buddies? Yes. But he’s turned them down. I thought he had a boyfriend over seas.”

“Interesting.” Pause. “Say Lafayette….”

“Mmm?”

“We could always get you and John to live with us. I’m pretty sure your combined beauty would have Alexander pouncing on all of us. Kid is always hungry for sex. Though, he prefers to be the bottom most days.”

“You know what we could do…”

“Lafayette, no… this is not a good idea—“

“LAFAYETTE YES!”

“…."

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I would greatly appreciate it. I am the @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr. Shout out to @makkilover for the drabble request of 5 and 17 for lams.


	2. in the dark (where we keep secrets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a strange thing. It's something that Thomas never truly thought it could exist. However, people will always surprise you in ways you never anticipated.

“Don’t be an Asshole. Asshole.” Had been the parting words from his significant other that morning. Jefferson wasn’t one to get bristled but he couldn’t help but grumble under his breath. His partner laugh at him, telling him he needs to go before he strolls in too late, the last thing you need is something for Alexander to use against you~~

“Jefferson.” A crisp but familiar voice interrupted his train of thought. Looking over his shoulder, there stood a familiar face. Alexander Hamilton, for once, looked pretty decent. Instead of the rumbled blue slacks and wrinkled white shirt, he had on a dark green suit that shimmered a little. His long dark red wavy hair had been cut significantly. His brown blue eyes didn’t seem to have any bags under them for once, Thomas noted. 

“Hamilton.” he said as he titled his head down to meet the little man’s gaze. An idea came to Thomas’s head and he slowly began to grin. 

“You look nice.” He commented, as if they were discussing the weather. He was currently wearing his dark violet suit with a black tie. His hair was free, oiled and looking amazing. He didn’t even have to put on too many creams this morning, just sunscreen. He knew he looked amazing as usual. 

Hamilton seemed to stiffen even more than before, as he adjusted his tie. “Thank you. You do too.” he said, with a forced politeness. 

Thomas couldn’t help but raise a brow. _Usually this brat will lay on all the punches he can before Washington can get in here. He’s never this polite… _Thomas couldn’t help but wonder. _That is unless…!_

“Hamilton.” Thomas forced himself to keep a straight face as they walked into the elevator. Pressing on the 76th floor, he waited until it was the sooth hum of the elevator rising. 

“Yes?” Impatient is something Hamilton will always have as a weakness. Thomas thought smugly to himself. He’s so easy to read. 

“I wonder who the lucky girl is.” Thomas drawled out on purpose, watching with a hidden smirk as Hamilton took a drink from his thermos. The idiot spit out the coffee in surprise. He coughed. 

In faux concern, Thomas asked, “Are you alright? Maybe you should go home. The weather is constantly changing.” He says as thoughtfully as he can, seeing if Hamilton will bait him. 

To his surprise, Hamilton takes out a handkerchief to dab on his mouth. “I’m fine.” he says, as he’s recovering from a cough. “I’ll be alright. Thank you for your concern, Secretary Tommy.” Alexander says sweetly, in a tone Thomas remembers as ‘Fuck off asshole’. 

Thomas raises a perfectly manicured eyebrows at that comment. Before he could say anything, Thomas’s text tone goes off. Peeking at his phone he sees that it’s from his partner.

**Love <3333**

**L:** Babe good luck! ;D

**TJ:** Ty <3

**L: **I’m sure you won’t need it. But I forgot to wish it to you. 

**TJ:** Love, I am a good luck charm

**L:** Seriously?

**TJ:** ;D You know it 

**L:** How do I even put up with you? 

**TJ:** Love?

**L:** More like your library expansion ;D

Thomas can feel himself smile. He sounds like such a fool but he’s in love. He’s fallen so hard that he can’t believe it. It feels like dream, being with him—- he finds himself drifting to this morning–

Ping!

Alexander walks out, throwing a glare over his shoulder. Thomas forces himself to put his phone back in his pocket. He saunters out of the elevator, stopping as Hamilton is continue to glare at him. _What’s his problem–?_ He can’t help but think to himself when Hamilton's voice cuts through his train of thought.

“Tell James to be careful. I don’t want to see him hurt, you asshole.” Alexander’s words come out of his mouth. Thomas has to force himself to school a neutral expression. Thomas glares back at him. “How is that even any of your business, Hamilton?” He asks rhetorically, trying to keep his voice calm. 

Hamilton shakes his head at him. “You two think you guys are sneaky. You should try to seat by Burr more often. It might throw people off your game.” Alexander says sweetly, the words telling him: people aren’t stupid, you moron.

Thomas has to bite his cheek from snapping at Hamilton, but he just nods. “Any other suggestions?” He asks, sarcastically. Thomas can’t help but freak out a little. They had been keeping it a secret for a reason. James parents did not want their eldest son to be happy. Or rather, they would rather prefer to keep his love life out of whispers. 

Alexander smiles sadly at him. “Yeah. Don’t take it personally, when it happens.” He says solemnly, like he’s trying to warn him for unpredictable event. 

“You don’t want to know the kind of power a person has to destroy someone. And to know, you can’t do anything about it.” Alexander tells him before going to the lobby. 

Washington turns around on the other side to smile at Hamilton as he walks in. Thomas opens the door, meeting Washington’s gaze. He smiles back at the company president. 

A ding is heard behind him and he has to force himself not to turn around. 

“Mr. President, I’m—-” the sound of a familiar sneeze. Thomas turns back to see James Madison in a light green suit blowing his nose. “Sorry, sir.” He says to Washington who smiles and shakes his hand after he applies hand sanitation on it. “James Madison, sir. It’s honor to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Jefferson.”

James grin becomes feral. 

“What’d I miss?”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from my tumblr, @thebulletinhamilton-quotes. Please leave a comment. I greatly appreciate it. Also shout out to @lunanyn934 on tumblr for the request.


	3. friendship ties and hair ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is something that can complicate the heart. But for John and Peggy, it's not that hard. Though, it's hard to keep things a secret.

It had been a stressful day at work. Several customers demanded he say “Happy Saints Day” and some of them threw tempter tantrums. Thank whoever is in charge, but by some dumb luck, his manager Lafayette was chill.

It seemed to get worse when he showed up and boy he was so—

“John?” Peggy Schuyler, light brown skin with expressive dark brown eyes that had red lips on her soft but sharp facial features. Her long hair was pushed away from her face by a yellow ribbon and she was currently sitting on the couch with his feet touching her. She is currently levying a ‘how dare you’ stare at him.

“Yes, Miss Schuyler?” He asks insincerely in his best Manhattan accent that he can do. It’s as snobbish as he can make it out to be, for the most part.

She slaps his bare feet, “Quit touching me, your feet are cold.” She smacks his feet for emphasis as he wiggles his toes at her.

John snorts. “What are you, five?” He teases her causing her to scowl at him. “I think you mean yourself. Besides you’re at least six years old, give yourself credit.” She teases him causing him to dig his feet into her thigh.

Peggy’s phone begins to buzz and as she reaches for the coffee table, John seizes the opportunity to press his feet against her thigh to grab her phone.

Looking up at the screen, John couldn’t help but snicker. _That little tart,_ he thought with a grin. _She’s been holding out on us, huh…_ he can’t help but smirk as he reads:

**13 labors of hotness**

**HM:** Peggy are you free this Saturday? Was thinking of going to the park.

**HM:** Let me know

A smirk finds itself across his face. That little—— A pillow smacks the back of his head. Immediately, he holds the phone out of reach as Peggy attempts to wrestle him. “JOHN! Give me back my phone!” She pleads, as he shakes his and laughs.

It’s sad to say but it’s within a matter of seconds that Peggy somehow manages to pin him to the ground while her phone is safe in her hands as she franctically texts back. Who would have thought it…? Herc owes me details. John thinks to himself, trying not to wince under the pain of the surprisingly strength that is Peggy Schuyler.

Still he is an asshole so he can’t help but to say in a teasing voice, “So you and Hercules huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows like.

“Shut up you idiot. We are just friends!”

“Really.” Deadpan tone.

“Yes!” Expasteration.

“So if I told you about what happened at work today then I guess you would be too jealous to hear the details then…” Smug.

“….”

“And also too cause he’s like super cute and—“

“TELL ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @djajfresh on tumblr for requesting the plantonic pair known as John Laurens and Peggy Schuyler. Drabble number $9 (it's got two prompts within this fic.)


	4. eight reasons to never fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most common type of love that is known as Eros is what keeps him at bay. But darling, love is so much more than romance. It's everything. HamBurr.

#1 It’s dumb to become obsessed with one person:

“Aaron, are you really researching on why love is dumb? Seriously, sir? I mean come on–” Hamilton complained to him as he drapes himself over Aaron. Aaron rolls his eyes at Hamilton.

“Hamilton, love is dumb. It’s not real.” He says more to himself. Trying to ignore the sting of tears that are threatening to fall—-

“You know, Aaron. You may have the rest of the Squad fooled but Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and I fooled. We know you are hurting. It’s okay to hurt–” Alexander wipes away his tears. They are so close, Aaron can feel the heat off of Alexander’s body. 

He’s too close–I can’t– Aaron thinks when he looks down at Alex’s lips. Theo’s face flashes in his head and before he realizes, he’s pushing Alexander off of him. His love, his love his love–the first person he thought of and the last thought that accompanied his brain. He’s trying to remember and keep up a strong face. Remember, remember, remember and remember. He tells himself. Don’t forget her. 

“I’m fine.” He restates his response, snapping at him away. Alexander raises an eyebrow at him but sits down to read a book about the Myth of Mania. 

… 

#2 It’s unconditional to blind you to someone’s antics:

“Hey Aaron~! You came~!” Alexander calls, his face flushed. 

Aaron can’t help but laugh as he looks over Alexander. Dark brown hair covered in glitter, light blue shirt with black jeans with rips and—-

Aaron gets right up in Alex’s face as he studies it further. Aaron can’t help but laugh when his suspicions are correct. He can’t help but shake his head. 

“Alexander, I have to say I’m a little jealous. That cat eye is very becoming on you.” He teases as Alexander gingerly touches the corner of his eye, where the wing is the sharpest. As he watches with amusement, he realizes the glitter is on Alex’s cheekbones, on his bare arms and—-

Aaron scolds himself. Don’t you dare think about your friend like that. We are just friends. Nothing more. He promises himself. 

Alexander shakes the glitter out of his hair, the glitter mixing in with the snow. New York’s night skyline is behind them and for a minute, it’s a wonder to look at. Aaron looks back at Alex who grins up at him. 

“Aaron Burr, sir~~”

“AlexaNDER.”

“How do you do that?” Alexander slightly slurs at him, leaning up to him. Aaron takes a step back, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Do what?” Aaron teases. 

Alex grins. “Make the world so bright.” he says softly, like he’s afraid to hurt him. Aaron gives his friend an actual smile. Words unspoken, he knows his friend means well. 

Aaron puts his arm around Alex’s shoulders. Immediately, Alexander leans into him, softly sighing. Aaron has to bite his cheek from laughing at Alexander. He’s got such an effect on people. He thinks of his good friend. 

“C’mon, let’s get you home friend.”

…

#3 Loving yourself is the only way to go:

“Angelica do I have to do this?!” Aaron can’t help but groan as Angelica manhandles him to her apartment where surely…

Angelica shoots a nasty look at him. “Aaron, we are having a spa night. And if you have time to babysit Alexander’s drunk ass, you have time for a self care night. Or so help me…” she trails off her threat clear. 

Aaron sighs. It’s going to be one of those nights, great. He thinks. 

It’s worse when Angelica slams open the door and their living room has a pile of face masks and creams. He barely gets his coat off when Peggy almost rips his arm off. “C’mon! We need to get rid of those bags.” she bluntly tells him. Aaron can’t help but groan. 

He hears a toilet flushing and he expects Eliza to come in, with a tray of cookies and threats. Instead, it’s Alexander with a face mask that makes him like an alien. He’s also carrying a stack of books. 

Aaron has to bite his lip down to keep himself from laughing. Only Alexander would bring in a stack of our law books to study… Aaron can’t help but smile and shake his head at the thought of it. 

Aaron’s humor is short lived when Peggy and Angelica have to hold him down for the first mask as Eliza comes in with a face mask and an air of ‘don’t squirm or I’ll kill you.’ 

Later, he meets Eliza’s girlfriend, Maria who knows Alexander from class*. Aaron finds himself feeling better. 

I have been rather hard on myself. He tells himself. Perhaps, I should remember to forgive himself. 

…

#4 The love that is discussed in books and told by elders is all lies: 

“Aaron Burr, sir, I love you.” Alexander tells him with a smile as they stare down at Theodosia. Her curly hair splayed on her pillow as she lifts a thumb to her mouth. She’s sleeping sound and fast for a little terror who screamed all day. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. “You are not allowed to keep her Alex.” He tells him sternly. 

Alex bats his eyelashes at him. “C’mon, please? We can share her.” Alexander says with a grin. 

Aaron smiles, bigger and brighter than ever before. “If you want to do all the hard stuff–” He begins to threaten Alex as Alexander eyes sparkle. 

“You got it chief. Leave all the hard work to me!” 

Aaron laughs. It’s good to feel again. He thinks, staring at the March sky. 

…

#5 The way love plays out, it never is meant to be serious:

“So, Aaron, how do I look?” Alexander says with humor in his voice. 

Aaron can’t help but laugh. 

“You look ridiculous.” He teases him, who only seems more pleased. 

“I know.” Alexander says with a wink as he twirls in his eighteenth century coat. “Bidet sir!” Alexander calls out to the patrons who are staring at them. Outside, the snow is beginning to melt away. Alexander winks at Aaron before attempting to moonwalk. (spoiler alert: he can’t)

Aaron only laughs hard. His stomach is beginning to hurt. 

…

#6 The only love that could be worth time is for family only:

“Papi!” Theo squeals as Aaron picks her up. He gently bounces her up and down. “My baby girl.” He cooes at her as she laughs. 

She grabs his lips and he kisses her tiny little hands. “What did you learn today, my daughter?” He asks her softly as she grins at him. She squirms until he lets her down. Walking on her chubby legs, she waddles over to her sketch book. She lifts a page with a grin. 

There is an assortment of colors and figures that look similar. There’s the Washington’s, Hercules Mulligan, the Lafayette’s, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Angelica Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Maria Lewis, Alexander, him and Theo. They are all holding hands, outside where there is a smiley face sun. 

He looks over at his daughter. “Who are all these people?” he asks her, despite knowing the answer. 

She grins at him, and squeals. 

“The sQAUd!”

…

#7 It’s foolish to let there be a mood to define it:

Alexander grabs his hand on a warm day in May. Around them, flowers are blooming. The snow has finally melt and for once it’s relief that the sun has come out. 

Like Theo’s drawing… Aaron thinks, trying to process Alex’s callous hands in his smooth–

“Aaron, listen. I have to tell you something.” There is something very uncharacteristically about the way Alexander is holding himself. He turns to look at Aaron, his usual expression thinned out. 

“I…I’m falling in love with you.”

Those words make Aaron’s stomach ache grow to his heart. A part of his thoughts are of Alexander, his best friend. Keeping his distance, kissing Aaron’s cheek, wearing a sheet mask, playing with Theodosia, comforting after—

After. 

Aaron, let me go. Please.

Are you sure?

Yes. 

“Alex, I was wondering.”

Stillness. 

Aaron smirks and tries not to let his amusement show. “Would you like to go on a date?” He asks, innocently. 

“I heard it’s best to go on dates you can fall in love with.” He means it to come off teasing but he says it tenderly. Like Alexander’s heart might break into a million pieces and so might his—-

“Sure.” Alexander kisses his hand, his gaze never leaving his. Then Alex smiles smugly. “I would love that.” 

…

#8 Anyone can be affectionate, after all

Aaron forgets how to breathe when their lips first touch. Neither are wearing chap stick and Aaron can hear at least six people whistling at them. But it’s Alex and it’s—–

Alexander presses his forehead to Aaron’s, holding his hand. He smiles at Aaron, his eyes glittering. “i told you,” Alex says softly, “I like proving you wrong–” Aaron presses his lips to Alex to get him to be quiet. It’s like aligning a spark to a flame that makes Aaron chest’s begin to bloom. 

Love.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on polishing these out, I'm just publishing them out so it gives me motivation to post my (8?) fics that I have planned. God, I write like I'm writing out of town. Special thanks to @crackerqueen-ineedsleep on tumblr for requesting drabble "I just like proving you wrong." prompt. Thank you darling. I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumbrl, so come say hi!


	5. my worries turn to nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death isn't something that people realize is one of the most important things in your life. For Aaron Burr, it's an event that takes everything away from him. Yet, death hasn't taken all the people he cares about. Platonic burrceles.

Aaron Burr was having a nightmare. He was 99% sure of it. Seeing the dead comes back to life makes me think this isn’t real, it’s not– he thinks before he suddenly is back in the living room. He can’t help but gasp at the air. 

Seeing his parents come back to life as Zombie’s, _it had felt so real…._

“Aaron?”

Aaron turns to see Hercules Mulligan holding a white cat in his muscled arms. Hercules cocks an eyebrow at him. Aaron doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Hercules puts his hand on his shoulder. Hercules looks like he’s assessing him and Aaron can’t help but feel like he’s about to get reprimanded by dad for leaving the TV on…

“You had a nightmare, tell me about it so I can fix it.” Hercules firmly tells him. Aaron tries to tell him, ‘no dad i’m fine, i’m okay.’ but suddenly it’s two a.m. and Hercules Mulligan is making him tea with lemon.

He also forced Aaron to hold George* the cat so he can make tea. It doesn’t help that George is purring loudly and somehow got his chest. (Aaron Burr doesn’t even like cats, okay? Gross.) 

It’s even weirder when Hercules gets him talking about seeing his parents coming back to life. Yet, it’s nice as Hercules listens to him, lets him cry on his shoulder and doesn’t say a word when Aaron argues with himself that he shouldn’t be crying over dead parents, for godforsaken. 

Hercules thinly smiles as he gives Aaron his third cup of tea. “you know,” Hercules begins, “I think this is the most I’ve heard you speak.” He teases Aaron, as Aaron takes a drink of tea. 

Aaron coughs, trying to ignore the sting of hot liquid down his throat. Hercules, unlike Alex, Lafayette or John, waits for him to get done coughing. He looks back in Hercules warm eyes and sighs. 

“It’s their anniversary. I don’t remember them. “ He admits, rubbing George’s soft warm back. “My sister does, which helps. She tells me Theo is just like my mother it’s scary. But how do you love someone who died when you were only four years old? I use to remember them but it’s been more than twenty five years. The earliest memories are starting to fade.” He admits to Hercules who nods patiently. 

“You can love something that you can’t remember. I’ll give you an example? Okay.” Hercules sets down Aaron’s cup. “Peggy had a couple siblings who past away. They were born before Peggy came into the picture. Only Angelica seems to remember them. However, Peggy has heard the stories right? Just because you don’t remember someone important to you does not mean you cannot love them. It just means they get to show up in your dreams. You would be surprised at how many times Peggy sees them in her dreams. Yet, she’s only seen them in pictures, they are a part of her family and life. So don’t beat yourself up, Aaron. Remember, there are many kinds of love, at least according to the Greeks.” Hercules quip at the end with a smile. 

Aaron can’t help groan. “Did you just–seriously Mulligan?” he gapes at Hercules who laughs. 

“What? Was that too many labors to understand?” Hercules quips at him, with a grin. Aaron rolls his eyes, exaggerated. He turns to Hercules and gives him a small smile. 

“Thanks man.”

“Anytime. Now, go the f*ck back to sleep. We have an early morning. Finish your tea, Aaron.” Hercules shoves the lukewarm tea in his face, watches Aaron gulp down the tea. George begins to softly purr as he rubs his hands back down the cat’s back. 

He eventually falls asleep with the cat on his chest and the taste of chamomile tea with lemons on his tongue. 

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @djajfresh on tumblr for requesting drabble 136 for my first Burrceles. Thank you darling.


	6. my ghosts wont haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is the past but one does not need to make it part of the present. HamBurr.

...

Aaron and Alexander has been minding their own business when a hand smacked Aaron on the butt. Preparing to give a nasty glare, Aaron turned around to see his middle school rivalry, John Smith.

He was prepare to get punched, back in middle school. Instead he got pulled into a weird sort of hug.

“Aaron Burr! It’s so good to see you! How have you been?” John asks with excitement. Aaron schools his face into a neutral expression. “Not much,” he coolly replies back,”What about you?” He asks with an air of indifference.

John smiles brightly back. “Not much, my girlfriend and I recently got engaged. She’s not with me at the moment. You remember Theodosia, right? Man, how hilarious is it that I’m engaged to a nerd? Weren’t you two best friends at some point?” John’s smile has become pointed. It’s making Aaron remember parts that he did not want to. Aaron opens his mouth but no words come out as John begins to smirk at him. “Still the same old mute burr, huh? Hey no hard feelings right? I mean after all—“

Through the grace of Alexander, decides to come up behind Aaron and slips his hand into his. He smiles up at Aaron before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Babe, we have to get going. We still have to finish up writing and——“ Alexander, deftly ignoring his middle school bully with a hidden rage.

“Whoa, whoa, Aaron you got married? Congrats why didn’t you say anything. Man, I really wish I could have gone——“ John interrupts Alexander, his smirk replaced by faux concern. Before John can try and pick at the lie, Alexander turns to meet John’s eye to say:

“Sorry, but since you were so lovely to Burr in middle school, we figured well bless your heart. We didn’t really want to reach out to people who don’t really reach out. Plus, too it was quite a fun affair. You would have been so bored.” Alexander’s friendly but ‘don't fuck with me bitch’ voice is sending chills down Aaron’s spine.

John is staring at them like a fish out of water, probably trying to process what Alexander says to him. But before he can retort, Alexander is pulling him away from him while saying in his most polite voice:

“Please leave us be, we have important things to waste our time on.” Alexander says sweetly before pulling Aaron to the cash register.

It’s in their shared apartment where he turns to his boyfriend of four years.

“Alex, seriously you didn’t have to do that——“ Burr begins with a practice speech but Alexander shakes his head at him.

“Bae, I love you but that asshole needed a swift kick in the balls. Correct me if I’m wrong but no one insults you and gets away with it.” Alexander winks at him before deftly kissing him on the lips.

It’s this moment that makes Aaron go buy a ring and propose a week later. It’s the second greatest decision he’s ever made.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @djajfresh on tumblr for requesting drabble # 3 for sentence starters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one thing to be ignorant, it's quite another to be so rude about how you perceive others. Jamilton, Drabble challenge.

Alex has been enjoying his Sunday with ease when his roommate, Thomas Jefferson, decided to come home early. Thomas had slammed the door open with such force, Alexander could feel the room shaking. Dressed in his Sunday best, Alexander couldn’t help but notice how nicely dressed Thomas was. However, his usual quiet roommate was in a mood which meant that:

“Alexander no wonder you can’t get laid. You keep wearing sweat pants, you’ll never get a boyfriend.” Thomas scolds him for wearing his law school suits.

Alexander rolls his eyes at his roommate, standing up from the couch to stretch. “So? It’s not about appearance, Dr. Jefferson. It’s about personality, you asshole.” He snaps at Jefferson who rolls his eyes.

“Personality is the lazy way to date,” Jefferson all but hisses out. “You’re so lazy, you couldn’t even seduce a plant!” Jefferson challenges him before turning up his nose and walking away.

With his bedroom door close, Alexander can only gape in response to what he just, well heard.

_That smug asshole…! Fine, you don’t think I can seduce someone? I’ll have you on your knees begging for mercy._ Alexander thought darkly with a grin.

…

Thomas didn’t come out for a while and Alexander was starting to get cold. However, his plan was set into motion when he heard Thomas footsteps stop. Lifting his head and looking over at him, Thomas has his mouth gaping open.

Alexander had forced himself to change into Angelica’s (read: tight) yoga pants and wearing a white tank. But, according to the snap chat he had sent the squad he knew he looked good…

Alexander watched through half lidded eyes as Jefferson began sputtering nonsense.

It wasn’t until he made the decision to bend down in front of Jefferson that he knew he was winning. He purposely made sure their hands made contact and he swore he could see all the blood rush to Jefferson’s face.

Alexander smirk at him, looking at Jefferson as he finally got the words to say:

“Stop looking at me like that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the @crackerqueen-ineedsleep on tumblr for requesting: "You're so lazy, you couldn't seduce a plant" *later* "Stop looking at me like that!"


	8. hate is a dangerous game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That crackling chemistry you have with them can send everything a blaze. HamBurr, Drabble Challenge #4 and 5.

“I have you so much———stop looking at me like that!” Aaron Burr, third year law student, shrieked at Alexander Hamilton, second year law student. The two were fighting for some other weird reason.

An argument ensued and before Burr realized it, Alexander’s fist was in his face. Immediately, they were kicked out of the library on suspension for causing “undue harm” and “reckless behavior” in a “safe space”. Alexander and Aaron were sent to the dean to “discuss” their differences. That ended in disaster with Alex punching the financial advisor.

It hasn’t been a good day, Aaron mused to himself. It seems like it’s gone bad to worst. He thought to himself. At least, when he gets home he can see his cat, Theo——

“Burr! Hey!”

Jefferson. A frenemy of sorts. Hates Alexander as much as Aaron does. They have their differences, Thomas is partial to flattery while Aaron is not. For the most part, he and Thomas get along to a point. Unlike some people, he can’t help but muse to himself. Some people are just…. his thoughts trail off as he listens to Thomas’s wildly inaccurate tale of him, his girlfriend, James Madison and his girlfriend have a, fun time. Yet…

“Aaron.” Thomas clasps a hand on his shoulder. His gaze is unnerving, making Aaron feel on edge and defense. He can’t help but show his annoyance: “What is it Thomas?” He asks with a slight annoyance to his voice.

Thomas shows his canines as he grins. “Listen,” He begins to say while looking up at Aaron.

“You should hook up with Alexander. You two are making us all frustrated and we do not appreciate it.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @crackerqueen-ineedsleep on tumblr for the drabble challenge. Thank you!


	9. anger with bruised shins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insulting hot strangers is one of the ways Alexander enjoys shooting himself in the foot with. Jamilton, Drabble flirt challenge.

“Hey.” A southern drawl that screams ‘_I’m an asshole’_ has Alexander looking up from his phone in annoyance. The (mildly) cute stranger was leering over him like he’s a piece of meat. Alexander can’t help but feel a twinge or familiar annoyance. _For fucks sake, it’s like anytime I want to get laid no one wants to bug but any other time everyone has the urge to bang, it’s orgy city. What the actual fuck?_Alexander flares up at the (seven inches taller) dude with a styled mane and groomed features. He’s smirking down at Alexander like he’s a snack.

“Did it hurt?” The stranger doesn’t seem to care that Alex hasn’t said anything back to him. He continues to smirk down at Alexander. Alex can’t help but raise a brow up at him that has the stranger even more up in his personal business.

“When you fell from heaven?” He asks, his voice dragging out the syllables. Alexander can’t help but let his disgust show. _The fuck who is this creep? And who the fuck does this guy think he is? A god?!_ He can’t help but think despite the increasing pounding in his chest. _This prick—! _He can’t help but let his mouth run.

“Did it hurt? When I kicked you in the shin?” He asked sweetly, enjoying watching the stranger’s features dance with confusion when Alexander takes the moment to (no he did not sniff his cologne, fuck it smells good) kick the stranger in the shin and ducking out of his leering presence. He can’t help but laugh to himself when the stranger yells and glares back at him as Alex walks away. He takes a sip of his coffee, shaking his head at the fuscia sweater vest wearing prick.

_It’s a good thing this is such a big university. I’ll never have to see that creep again. _He reassures himself despite the tiny bit of disappointment in him. _Only a tiny bit of disappointment though._ He takes a sip of coffee and looks at the time to remember, he’s on his way to greater and better things.

…

It’s a couple hours later when Alexander gets to meet the professor that he will be working under. The universe hates me. It’s officially against me. He can’t help but bristle to himself. _I must’ve have done something awful in a terrible life._ He thinks as James Madison, his classmate, introduces him to Thomas Jefferson, a lawyer, a former Vice President, comes from old money, a distinguish political science professor and—

It’s the motherfucking library creep from earlier.

_Only my fucking luck_. Alexander does his best to school his face but makes sure his eye gaze to Jefferson’s is one of; _don’t fuck with me, asshole. I will ruin, don’t you dare mess with me—_

“So Hamilton, was it?” His southern drawl is already nails on a chalk board. He’s smirking down at Hamilton, his grin is all but sharp. His eyes are darker, if possible but he crosses his arms as he says:

“I’m looking forward to _working_ with you.”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @marquis--de-lafayeet on tumblr for the drabble request of 1 for flirty prompts. Thank you darling. Be sure to check out their blog. Thank you!


	10. shattering grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sympathy and pity go hand in hand. Philidoesia, modern au, angst

...

_She stands by a grace stone, in the middle of a thunderstorm. The rain is merciless and Theodosia feels like nature is calling her. It’s calling her to follow the sea and—_

“Theo.” Philip Hamilton, her best friend up until a year ago. When her father took a chance and ran for Senate. It turn got Philip Schuyler kicked out and caused the wrath of the Schuyler-Hamilton-Laurens clan to have some choice words with her family. She even fought with Philip about it and—

“What do you want, Hamilton?” She said, keeping her voice cold. She doesn’t want to face him. Her first friend, the person who knew her and understand the pressures of being so—

“Theo, I just I want to say that… it’s okay to cry. You’re allowed to—“ Philip begins in a sympathetic tone that Theo can recognize from a million miles away. _Pity, it’s pity._ She realizes as she turns back to look at him.

Gone his lanky awkward frame, he’s starting to fill out. His hair is cut and she will admit she misses his curls. He’s dressed in all black and has a bouquet of blue roses in one hand. He’s surprised that she’s meeting his gaze but still…

_He pitied her._

It’s several moments when she gets the courage to speak, tears burning her eyes. “You don’t get to say sorry. I don’t have anything to say to you, after all the stress your family has put us through.” She raises her voice, without any emotion betraying. Yet the tears are making burns in her eyes, threatening to fall. However she will be strong. She will not show emotion. She is not weak.

Just like her father.

She is her father’s daughter.

She turns back away from him. _He’s not going to see me cry,_ her thoughts run a mile a minute. _He doesn’t earn the right to see me like this. _She thinks, bitter of all the times they were close, they were friends——

“Leave me alone, Philip.” The final verdict. Her last wish, request. All she wants to do is be left alone and…

He places a large, warm hand on her shoulder. “Your mom always made the best snacks.” He managed to get out.

It’s when the dam finally breaks.

…

Later, when he’s cuddling in her arms, she promises herself.

_It’s just one time. I’m not going to forgive him. I don’t forget. _She tells herself.

_I’m not gonna fall back in love with him._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @djajfresh on tumblr for requesting this drabble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting Alexander Hamilton while sober had to be one of the top ten dumbest things Thomas had ever done. It doesn't help he's got such long eyelashes and full lips.... Jamilton, drabble prompt 136 requested, funny

“For the hundredth time I’m not your babysitter.” Jefferson was this close to losing his shit. When he came to the party it was to get loose and forget about his ex. Not play babysitter for this prick.

Alexander shoves his hands on his hair. “It’s so soft…” he slurs, as he climbs up on Thomas. It’s taking all the maturity and the promise of blackmail that keeps Thomas composed.

Within the next thirty minutes, Alexander ends up being carried out of the house by Thomas, his friends Hercules and Lafayette were too busy laughing as Hamilton slurred his words about the stupidity of Democratic-Republican party platforms. “…What kinda party thinks oh yeah farms are the future? Farms and slaves will pay them billsssss.” Alexander giggles to himself, his breathe hot on Thomas’s neck.

_He’s a little prick who is obnoxious in class and is the worldest biggest slut. Alexander is a huge, hot mess of an individual that people are starting to see and —_ Thomas tells himself over and over but he forgets his train of thought when Alexander puts his mouth on Thomas’s ear.

“Thomasssss.” It’s a drunk whisper but his breathe is hot on Thomas’s ear and it feels so nice, fuck he needs to get laid.

“Thomaaaaaaas.” And now he’s annoyed at Alexander again.

“What?”

Thomas can practically hear the smugness in Hamilton’s voice. “Are you annoyed?” He asks lowly, like he’s telling him a secret.

Thomas can feel his left eyebrow twitch. He does his best bored voice.

“No.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oui.”

“Hmmm…. are you positive?”

“Sí. I am actually having fun Anexander.”

“Ugh… John told you about that?”

A chill runs down his spine. _Who the fuck is John? _Thomas can’t help but think darkly. _And why the fuck do I care so much? _He worries himself when Alexander whines for his attention.

“Tommy J?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Touchy.”

“….”

“So what do you think of him?” Alexander sounds excited if a little bit nervous. “He’s really cute, Thomas. Smart too, but like in every way. God, he’s so hot. I can’t tell if he’s bi or into guys but regardless he’s perfect. He’s got me feeling so…helpless~” Alexander, the resident slut, is swooning over some guy Jefferson has never even met.

_And I’m not jealous. _He tells himself. _I’m not jealous of this no name John. Alexander is the worst person to be in a relationship with anyway._ He reminds himself, how Alexander dated Eliza Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler, John Clark, Ben Talmadge and probably fucked half the world at this point.

Thomas manages to go to his apartment, open the door and drop Alexander off the couch. He gets a cup of water for the moron when he sees Alexander has fallen asleep.

Thomas pokes Alexander’s cheek and the idiot continues to sleep deeply and soundly. He looks around before realizing he’s being an idiot.

_Alexander is kinda cute when he’s quiet, _Thomas thinks as he brushes a dark brown stray out of his face. Thomas crouches down where he places a hand on Alex’s cheek. The idiot breathes soundly and deeply.

Thomas reaches up and presses his lips against Alexander’s. There’s a spark and as he starts to pull away, Alexander leans into the kiss. It’s like once they start they can’t stop and—

“John… your lips… they’re so soft.” Alexander moans when Thomas starts kissing down to his neck.

Immediately, it’s like a cold bucket being thrown on him. Thomas pulls back and gets out of Alexander’s reach. By the time Thomas picks up the cup of water, Alexander is fast asleep.

_If I’m going to be cockblocked by the biggest moron, it’s only fitting he should look like one. _Thomas thinks looking down at Alex.

_Well, let him sleep off his hangover._ Thomas decides placing the glass of water in the fridge.

_Next time I’m going to a bar with Angie. That is the last time I attempt to do a good thing. _Thomas thinks, annoyed at Alexander.

…

Compared to last night, Alexander wakes up with a glass of ice cold water on his head and Thomas Jefferson snarling at him to get out.

As Alexander walks the cold streets of New York, it isn’t until he gets home to realize Thomas poured some water in his crotch area. Which explained a lot of the concerned states and giggles it had gotten him more so than usually. _Asshole_.

_That motherfucker! What the hell did I ever do to him?_ Alex fumes as he tries to remember the night before but with no avail. One things for sure, he didn’t get lucky with anyone. _Not even first base, _he mentally shakes his head as he steps into the shower, _I must be losing my edge._ He realizes how his charm is beginning to lack a lot of empty charm.

_If I still had it, I could have convinced Jefferson to at least hold my hand instead of manhandling me_. Alexander thinks, grumbling to himself. He puts the water on the hottest setting possible to lean into the shower. All Alex can think is:

_Man what a cock-block._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE IRONY IS NOT LOST NOW IS IT? Special thanks to @a-fighting-french-fry on tumblr for requesting this ⭐️⭐️⭐️ hope you like it!


	12. let me hem this up and kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing short skirts and high heels is something that everyone should experience at least once in their life. At least, according to Philip Hamilton. Philidoesia, High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS please do not have sex on school property. Unfortunately, schools do not have the resources for make out places. They really should have designated make out spots in public. Or at least areas just for couples only.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short.” Philip insists to his girlfriend, head of costumes. Theo shakes her dreads at him. He’s standing on a small stool while wearing two red inch heels (no he’s not going to fall). He’s currently wearing fishnets, a white tank and a tight but sexy black leather skirt. It reaches about mid thigh on a girl but on him it’s only two inches from his crotch. He had to use…adjustments so he could wear his fishnets and skirt with ease.

“…”

“What?”

Theo rubs a hand across her forehead. She looks exhausted, Philip notes as she continues to stare at his skirt. _It’s a little exposing, I’m not gonna lie. However, I do look hot in this.._ Philip thinks as he looks in the mirror again with a bigger grin.

For the school play, the premise is a world in which everyone wears whatever they want. It ends up that the males prefer to wear skirts and dresses while the women end up wearing pants. The premise of it is that gender is not needed in society. However…

“Philip, I’m gonna have to add a inch. Unless you agree to wear a sleeve—“ Theo begins to argue with him about the length of his short leather skirt. Again.

“Theo, it’s suppose to be this length. And Stephen and I are just gonna tape up our—“ Philip begins to remind her that yes they have a plan and no he’s not going to put his dick a sleeve that a jackass jerked off in. No way.

“Philip! Seriously?” She interrupts him, staring like he grew three heads. He shrugs. Why does he have to pretend like he doesn’t have a penis? _It’s just genitalia._ He thinks to himself. _Why does everyone get in such a tizzy._ He can’t help but wonder.

Theo grits her teeth up at him. “Philip you won’t be able to have liquids from the moment you wake up. You could end up getting dehydrated. Why don’t you wear a different skirt? Or better yet, you could wear tight leather pants—“ Theo reminds him of his options. Forget that. He doesn’t give a shit if people see his dick. He’s Philip Fucking Hamilton. He’s not scared of shit.

“Theo if men get to be shirtless in public but women can’t breast feed, then I’m not wearing anything else.” Philip says, with some fire. He’s had this argument a million times. He’s not going to change his mind.

The mood shifts and Theo eyes him coldly. He can tell she’s pissed about being told no. Besides it’s not like—

“Philip take off your skirt then.”

Wait what?

Philip turns back to look at Theo, her face is neutral. But there’s a commanding tone to her voice that has him feeling a little, say…

_Dizzy?_

“Philip.” She breaks his train of thought.

“What?” He can’t help but sound annoyed. It’s not his fault that the skirt feels a lot tighter and—

“Take off your skirt. Unless… are you wearing something underneath?” Theo asks, innocently. It’s like she’s asking him about the weather. Not if he’s currently got his dick in a—

He shrugs, stepping off the stool carefully. He takes off his heels one at a time before getting to his fishnets. He turns over to look at her as she’s watching him very smugly.

He finds himself walking over to where she is. It’s like there’s a magnet pulling him towards her. He’s helpless to resist it. _God, she’s so…. she’s an original…_ his thoughts flood his mind, remembering the first time they kissed, the first time they—

“Yes Philip?” She asks, keeping her voice even and polite. Yet despite her schooling her features, her eyes sparkle with amusement and smugness. He doesn’t realize how close they are. If he stepped in her space he could probably tell her what’s on his mind. Yet a thought crosses his mind and he can’t help but smirk at the idea. _It’s worth a shot.._. his brain reminds him. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ He thinks before opening his mouth.

“Hey Theo… would you mind showing me where the dressing room is? I left my pants up there. Plus the way up is so confusing.” Philip lies the last part, trying not to show his hand.

Theo smiles up at him, “Sure. While we are up there, you should get a….proper tour.” She says with a wink as she picks up her bag.

Later on, he gets an earful from Principal Jefferson about his ‘roguish, slimy, and inappropriate’ behavior but it’s worth it to see Theo in detention, and her grin from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do stuff on school property. You can get detention. I might redo this again but thanks @dailyhamilquotes on tumblr!


	13. nonstop brain meet dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know when it is time to take a break. Hamliza, drabble, the one in which Alexander definitely forgot his son's birthday

“Alexander! It’s time for supper.” Eliza calls from downstairs.

Alexander rubs his face with his hands and sighs. He’s near complete with writing the Federalist Papers but a break would be nice. _Perhaps I can watch Angie play the piano._ He smiles at the thought of his little girl, so smart. Then again, James and Alex Jr. would want his attention too. His kids… they gave him so much happiness. It was like the first time the light was turned on. They each filled him with so much joy. It would be nice to have more. He smiles at the thought of another child, another Hamilton—

“Dad!” Philip, the light of his life, his son. He’s only nine but has shown to be a great genius of wit and intelligence. Some day, he will lead this country and make great change come. Alexander can’t help but soften his smile as Philip tells him if his lessons.

“Um, Dad?”

“Oui, Philip.”

“S’il vous plaît, una momenta…uh…” Philip smiles nervously, looking up and down at his feet. He has a piece of paper behind his back looking at Eliza as if he’s asking for permission.

Eliza smiles, carrying a dinner roast. It smells of lamb, Philip’s favorite. Alexander prefers the steak stew, like Eliza made for his birthday. She turns to Alexander, clearly in on Philip’s scheme.

“My love, you wouldn’t mind staying a bit after dinner? We have something to show you.” She says gently, placing the food down.

Alexander haughtily raises an eyebrow. “Eliza, perhaps tomorrow? I’m nearly complete. Besides, birthdays are the only exception.” He tells her, internalizing moaning at the amount of work he has left. He rubs his eyes again, feeling the lack of sleep starting to get to him, of all people.

He’s not expecting for Eliza to grab his arm and tightly smile at him. He’s also not prepared for her silent but cold anger when she says brightly;

“It’s good a thing that today is an exception. Thank you for that reminder, _Alexander_. Isn’t that right, Philip?” Eliza’s cheerful tone gets brighter with each word. She’s staring at their son who puffs his chest.

“That’s right! I’m going to _neuf_ years old today. Thank you Father for making an exception.” Philip tells him, a big goofy grin on his son’s face.

Alexander now understands why Eliza might murder him. Of course. It’s only been eleven days since his. _No wonder she’s upset… _Alexander looks at his wife as she laughs with Philip. _Sweet death will be worth the argument we are going to have…_ Alexander can’t help but wince at the thought of Eliza’s silences.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander probably wouldn’t have forgotten Philip’s or James birthday but he definitely would have forgot the rest of his kids at least once (James was his fave but Philip was born 11 days after Alexander). 😅😅😅 I hope you like it! (I was going to an additional but it’s 4 AM and I need to be up in 2 hours SO…) Special thanks to @dailyhamilquotes on tumblr for requesting this drabble.


	14. let us be together with lace and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving someone is one of the hardest things a person can ever do. But for Eliza, it's having to swallow her many offers for the person she loves. Marliza, tw: mentions of abuse, angst with a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 61 - They didn’t just find out. They already knew!
> 
> Special thank you for your request! (I honestly didn’t mind doing both but there were a couple that did not match up) you have been so patient so thank you @djajfresh on tumblr 💛⭐️💛⭐️💛⭐️💛 I hope you guys like it (please comment and tell me so!). I’m excited to write Marliza again (second time?).
> 
> Warning: mentions of abuse. Please proceed with caution. If this triggers you, read at your own risk.

Eliza giggles as Maria kisses her cheeks. They’re in the middle of bed, reading a book about a pirate queen and a siren*. It’s magical and Eliza couldn’t be happier. Maria knuzzles her nose against her cheek. It’s complete bliss.

Well…for the most part.

Maria’s phone starts to buzz and she deftly grabs it from her side of the bed. She looks at the screen and sighs. She breaks Eliza’s heart as she flips open the phone. “Bonjour, comment ça va?” Maria untangles from Eliza and sits on the edge of the bed. _Away so James won’t suspect._ Eliza thinks bitterly. It’s only a moment but Eliza can hear his voice, screaming and slurring into the phone. Maria plugs her other ear as she strains to listen. “James, s’il vous plaît…” Maria speaks softly, as if trying to calm a child. Her soft brown eyes are brimming with tears while biting her lower lip. Hearing a defining roar, Eliza sees Maria sag deeper into the bed in defeat. She’s trying not to say anything because this is Maria’s business and not Eliza’s. However… If Maria asked her for her help, Eliza would do everything she could to help. Maria has told her the length of mental drain her ex boyfriend has had on her. It took getting tagged in a blog post for being involved in an affair with Eliza’s ex that gave Maria the courage to fight back—to a point.

_ I was never suppose to fall for you._ Eliza’s thoughts race past her as she watches Maria speak in a low hush tone while speaking French._ We weren’t suppose to be in love, the world wanted us as enemies. _Her realization hits her. Yet, here they are. Months later, intertwined and together. But as much as Eliza wants the world to know, Maria is still fighting her ex. They can’t tell the world until Maria gets protection. At least, until after Maria’s court date. But until then, Maria’s ex has no problem calling and intimidating her._ He would have no problem killing her, if he had his way. _Eliza thinks as Maria begins to cry. He gets off on scaring her. Eliza watches, feeling helpless to see Maria cry again and again. The dam is breaking and Maria’s tears are sliding down her cheeks. She starts to speak but suddenly his voice is cut and the familiar dial of a deadline. Snapping her phone close, Maria wipes away her tears with her red sweater. She’s shaking and trying to keep in her sobs. Eliza watches as Maria tries to be strong. “Eliza.” Her voice is cracking, her nose is stuffed and her tears are falling. She turns her head to rest her forehead on Eliza’s. “I…I can’t. I don’t think a restraining order will be enough, I—“ Maria starts to panic, her body is shaking. Eliza kisses her cheek, wet from her tears. 

_I will never ever treat you like this, you deserve to be happy, to be loved_. She thinks to herself, as she softly kisses a scar on her temple. It’s a long moment before Eliza breaks the silence. “I…can help, Maria. Let me help, Maria. I have the resources so please—“ Eliza can hear herself begging. She didn’t mean to do that but she can’t sit back and watch—Maria kisses her lips, soft and brief. Maria takes a deep breath and Eliza can feel it release physically and mentally. “I…want you to know that I’m thinking about it. I’m not a charity case but I… do need help. And if I don’t get help… he will pull me back in. That is—it’s the last thing I want.” She says with reservation and conviction. Looking into her eyes, Maria traps her with her gaze. Clearing her throat, she confidently tells Eliza with a grin; “I want you to know that you are mine and I am yours. Men say only fools fall fast but they’re wrong. They haven’t met us.” Eliza can feel her smile grow and she can’t help but press her nose against Maria’s. Nodding, she kisses the corner of Maria’s mouth. Maria giggles, grabbing Eliza’s face to pull her into a kiss. It’s bittersweet but full of hope. Several minutes past when they break for air. Maria breaks the silence of taking in oxygen. “I hope one day, we can live normal.” She whispers, her eyes sparkling with hope and melancholy. Eliza grins back and nods. That would be **enough**.

The thing that sucks about being in a “secret” relationship is she can’t talk to her family and friends about it. She know they don’t care who it is. She does know that they will want to know everything and while she would be happy to, Maria wouldn’t. It’s one thing to get phone calls yelling at you in the middle of the night. It’s another to have it go the next level. Eliza does not mind waiting. What she does mind… Angelica is currently smiling at her, tightly. It’s a squad dinner which means everyone is here chatting up. It’s a tradition that started when she and Alex started dating, mostly to prove to Hercules she can cook. It sort of became a thing ™ and now, it’s a two week ritual, schedules permitting. Despite the fact that she and Alex are no longer a thing, and dinners didn’t happen during the ‘cool off’ period, it’s back on track. It also helps that Alexander was the first one to get back on dating, which inadvertently caused roast sessions.

Speaking of…

.

.

.

“So, Eliza, are you seeing anyone?” God bless Lafayette but his nosiness is something that would put a therapist to shame. Eliza does her best to shrug noncommittal. _It’s best to look disinterested and put a face on— _she reminds herself. “That’s interesting.” Comes Angelica’s drawl. Her sister looks unimpressed. _If everyone wasn’t watching before, they are now. _She thinks, as she shrugs at her sister. Angelica raises an eyebrow at her. “Who is she, Eliza?” Angelica does not pull any punches though… “What do you mean by ‘she’, Angelica?” Eliza can’t help but feel bristled. _Why does everyone have to poke their nose into anyone’s business? _Her thoughts internally groan. Angelica smiles wider, making her look like a predator than a happy sibling.

“What I mean is that I know you are seeing someone. And you snuck her out far too many times.” Angelica points out, smiling like she won the case. Everyone starts talking excited and asking her questions but all Eliza can think about is Maria. _They didn’t just find out. They’ve already known!_ She panics internally. _Crap, crap, crap—_ “So, ‘Liza whats her name? When are we meeting her?” Peggy’s voice interrupts her thoughts. Her younger sister is grinning from ear to ear. Clearly, excited.

Eliza has to stop herself before spilling the beans. _If word gets out that she’s dating Maria, there is no telling what James will do._ She reminds herself, remembering how she confronted Maria in a hospital while she sported a black eye. Now Maria is getting help, after so much time under James thumb. She smiles weakly at everyone. “We’re still getting to know each other. Besides, she’s pretty busy.” She tells everyone, omitting the fact that ‘yeah you all know her but only by reputation’.

Everyone collectively groans at her response. Alexander turns to her, shaking his head. “Can you at least give us a name, ‘Liza? I want to see what she looks like.” He picks up his phone and looks at her expectantly. She smiles thinly. “Alexander, I’d rather not. You guys will meet her if it turns to that.” She reminds him, who deflates a little.

“Is she ashamed of you?” Angelica cuts in. Her sister does not waste any time. Eliza quickly shakes her head, maybe a little too much. “Of course not.” She protested. “It’s just that I would like to appreciate her wishes. She’s—“ Eliza starts to explain but Angelica interrupts her. “Eliza, she probably has a criminal record. That or she probably is just using you. Seriously, Eliza you can be so gullible—“ Angelica begins ranting on her but before Eliza can realize, she’s pushing her chair back and standing.

“It’s none of your guys _goddamn_ business. I’m allowed to do things by _myself_. I don’t need you to tell me how to live my life,” Eliza snaps. Her mouth is moving faster than her brain. “Furthermore,” she levies a glare at Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and Aaron Burr. “Some of you had no problems keeping secrets during my last relationship. Additionally, you guys all had no problem forgiving Alexander for cheating and lying to me once we broke up.” She pointedly looks at Angelica, who’s nostrils are flared.

She can’t help but continue, “I’m not dating a crook, I’m dating someone who I really like. She’s going through something and I am trying to respect her wishes. I would hope you guys could do the same. But I guess I shouldn’t expect that when it comes to me.” She finishes, the tension is thick and awkward. She steps out of the chair, and pushes it in. The scrapping of the chair against the hardwood floors is the only sound. She grabs her coat, stalks to the door, opens it and closes it as quietly as she can.

.

.

.

She gets home when she feels her face wet with tears. _I can’t believe I did that._ Her thoughts race past her. She didn’t mean to throw that in their face but seeing how Thomas, James and Aaron all knew and weren’t going to say a thing to her. They only confronted Alex and agreed to keep it a secret.

From her.

The worst part was when after spending time with them and listening to them bash Alexander is she found out after John and Alex started dating. They were too happy to forgive and forget. They also had no problem blaming Maria when Alex was the one who could have said no to her. He knew better and still acted it wasn’t his _fault._

.

.

.

❤️Chiquita❤️

**ES:** Hey

**C:** Hey!

**C:** Everything okay?

**C:** Babe?

**ES:** Yeah sorry, subway 😅

**C**: No worries 😘 hey, I got good news!

**ES:** Yeah? What is it?

**C:** The judge is doing an early injection. Apparently recording phone convo was a smart idea after all 😍

**ES:** Don’t thank me, thank my dad. He’s the one who told me. 😅

**C:** Still…! It’s thanks to your advice that is speeding it up. ☺️☺️☺️

**ES:** 😊

**C:** Hey, do you want to see me? I would love to celebrate with you <3

**ES:** Sure. My apartment?

**C:** Well, you can come to my dorm but I’m sure my roommate is asleep 🤪

**ES:** Lol true. How long do you think you’ll be?

**C:** Maybe 15? Oh wait, you have plans tonight! We can celebrate tomorrow. ☺️

**ES:** No it’s fine, I want to spend it with you. 😊 it ended early actually

**C:** <3 <3 <3

**C:** See you in 15 then 😘😘

.

.

.

Eliza smiled. She took a washcloth to clean off her make up and tears. Her phone buzzed as she cleaned her face. Ignoring the buzzing, she went about wiping away her tears and placing a cool washcloth on her eyes to calm down the swelling. It wouldn't do any good to tell Maria she was upset. Besides, if her friends and family were going to remain hypocrites, she didn't really want them in her life in the slightest.

She looked at the texts coming in since she left.

...

**Lafayette:** Eliza I’m sorry!! 😭😭 I just wanted to visit with you! I did not mean for you to be interrogated. We are so happy for you! Please come back?

**Peggy:** Eliza! We’re sorry! 😢😢 come back??

**Hercules:** Eliza this is Peggy. It’s your sister, we didn’t mean to upset you. We are on your side!!

**John:** Eliza, please text us back. We didn’t mean to make you upset. Please forgive us??

**Angelica**: Eliza, come back please. I’m sorry.

**Alexander:** Eliza!!! It’s my fault, I’m sorry. Please come back.

...

The texts start piling up when She hears Maria familiar knock. Opening the door, she’s not prepared for Maria to hug attack her. It’s a rush of adrenaline and yet—

She kisses Maria’s painted lips, her eyes are still burning. But there is a warmth spreading to her chest as she lifts Maria chin to kiss her again. The feeling of her lips makes her feel alive and well, loved.

“Maria. I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“My friends have known. They didn’t find out. They’ve known for a while.”

“About us?”

“Possibly. But, they don’t your name.” Eliza tells her softly, trying keep herself composed. It doesn't feel real to her. 

“Eliza, I want them to know my name…I’m okay with it. He can’t hurt me anymore. I want to be with you, properly.” Maria tells her softly and happily. She looks so hopeful that Eliza presses her lips against hers. It feels so much better—

“Eliza?” Peggy. She’s standing in the doorway, staring at her and Maria. Behind her is Hercules hulking form.

Peggy looks to her and Maria in surprise. “Is this her, Eliza?” Peggy asks tentatively, like she’s scared of scaring an animal. Before Eliza can speak up, Maria turns around in Eliza’s arm. Maria must be grinning from ear to ear when she says, “Yeah, I’m her girlfriend. What’s up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes in french* Guys I might redo this. Oh for those of you who do not speak francais: 
> 
> Bonjour, comment ça va? = Hello, how are you? 
> 
> s’il vous plaît…= please


	15. then i tripped but you kissed my cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's everything and nothing like what James expents. jeffmads, high school au, student council au

As James Madison opened the door to the student council meeting, he tripped on his own two feet while coming in. His fellow peers gaped at him in shock before laughing at James sprawled out. Don’t let them see you embarrassed, just get up and act like nothing happened—he tells himself until a hand is in front of his face.

Noticing the silence that sweeps the room, he takes the stranger’s hand and pulls himself up. Despite landing on his ass, his tailbone won’t be sore too long. He smiles up at the tall stranger with a tamed mane and bright Fuchsia shirt and dark purple pants. The stranger lifts a corner of his mouth before turning to the rest of the student council. Quickly, they take their seats sitting in their designated spots. Thankfully, he can sit next to the new guy. Hopefully he’s not to—

“I have to say, y’all, well that was just tragic. No wonder you Northern's have no manners.” The strangers smooth drawl reminds James of home, sweet Virginia—

A familiar but prickly voice pops up to counter: “Jefferson you’re from Virginia not Louisiana. Though you do share the South’s delusional fantasies on hw to run a government.” Alexander Hamilton, skipped two grades and Secretary of the Treasurer. Alex took an accelerated class with him and James ended up going home to recuperate.

Cute stranger’s laugh is anything but humorless. “That’s rich coming from the West Indies. Bless your heart. Tell me Hamilton, how did your mom managed to send you to private school?” The stranger asks sweetly like he just asked Hamilton to tea.

Hamilton snarls at him, “You wanna talk about it like that Thomas Jefferson? How about you tell everyone about how your father—“ Hamilton starts to stand up on the desk when the silent figure that is between the two stands.

Their arguments forgotten as George Washington speaks. “Enough, begin the meeting or we reconvene until you two can act like adults.” He says sharperly, causing Hamilton and Jefferson to grumble.

As the meeting progresses, James receives a tap in his shoulder. Looking to his left, Jefferson has written in a notebook:

#  _‘What’s yer name? I never got it.’_

_ ‘James Madison, though I don’t think I’m suppose to talk to you.’ _

#  _‘Why?’_

_ ‘Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy. Is it true you kicked a child?’ _

#  _‘… I only kicked Hamilshit cause he wouldn’t shut the f*ck up. Though he does act like a child.’_

_ ‘Ha ha ha I can agree. Is it true you’re a professor?’ _

James notices Jefferson roll his eyes and shakes his head. Jefferson picks up the pen as Hamilton rants about the importance that student council consolidate all of the debt. 

#  _‘No but I am a doctorate student. I’m not looking forward to lecturing.’_

‘Why not?’

#  _‘I don’t really like public speaking.’_

‘I can understand that. I hate public speaking if I have to come unprepared. If I have a speech ready, I’m all set.’

#  _‘Hmmm…. if I ever run for President I should get your help then ;)’_

…

Later on, James gets an assignment by the President to write a thank you note for Student Congress. He tells Washington that sure, he can do it on behalf of him despite being a representative of Congress.

It’s after that meeting that Thomas waits for him outside with a piece of paper.

The taller man tucks it in his front pants pocket with a wink and says:

“Sounds like we’re gonna be friends. Be sure to text me. I would love to see you for dinner possibly, Jemmy~” Thomas says breezily before walking away leaving James with his jaw wide open.

His heart is beating too fast and it’s new and exciting. It’s the possibility of a friendship, he tells himself. He’s really nice. He thinks opening the scrap paper:

Thomas Jefferson

309-739-6769

You can call me TJ ;)

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @vete-a-la-chingada-pendejo for requesting this prompt on tumblr. I will prolly redo this one. So I apologize for the initial draft.


	16. sway but catch me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness is something that can make you feel more vulnerable than you already are. At least, according to Aaron Burr. HamBurr, tw: mentions of sickness

Alexander knocked on Aaron’s door. His boyfriend had not be texting him all day and despite what he said there is no way—

Aaron slowly opened the door, his eyes bloodshot and his nose red. His gaze was glassy and he was covered in blankets shivering in August. Alexander couldn’t help but shake his head. Of course Aaron doesn’t want him here. The last time Alex caught a cold, he had to go to the ICU because he kept pushing through the symptoms. Aaron visited him everyday despite finals week.

Alexander pushes his way in, while keeping an eye on his boyfriend who can only shrink back but glare in response. It’s thick with tension when Alexander breaks the silence:

“No wonder you’ve been so clingy, I absolutely love it. When was the last time you took a shower?” He asks lightly, knowing how delicate Aaron can be when it comes to personal matters.

Aaron mumbles under his breath. Alexander takes a step forward, advancing until Aaron is stuck between Alexander Hamilton and a wall. Looking at up at his boyfriend in concern, Aaron speaks up.

“Yesterday. My friend gave me a sponge bath. Don’t be upset.” Aaron says thickly, mucus and junk trapped in his lungs. Alexander has to bite his tongue from laughing at the mental picture of Aaron having to take a sponge bath with Angelica to assist.

It’s a pregnant pause when Alex realizes that Aaron must be worried about it. Alexander softly pecks the side of Aaron’s cheek with a grin.

“Oh honey, I would never be jealous of you. Especially with Angelica. I know you would never cheat on me, right?” Alex says softly, meeting Aaron’s glassy gaze. With dark brown eyes meeting each other, Aaron nods before he realize he’s swaying and—

_Thud!_

“Aaron!”

…

A little later, Aaron wakes up in his bed, the sheets changed, in new clothes, smelling of fresh soap and the familiar figure of Angelica Schuyler glowering over him with a thermometer in her hand.

Before he can speak, she butts in.

“102.7 F. It’s up from the last time I was here. If it gets up to 103, take him to the hospital Alex. People can easily die from fevers.” He hears Angelica sternly tell Alexander, who he imagines is nodding his response.

“Is there anything else I can do? You won’t let me give him his medicine mouth to mouth.” Alex faintly argues with her.

Burt’s vision is getting blurry and he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He can though hear the eye roll of Angelica saying:

“You were in the ICU for a week when you caught the flu. If you were a plant, you would be dead. Plus, your immune system is still getting use to weather changes. Don’t argue with me. Eliza or I can come over and give Aaron his medicine. Don’t you dare—“ Angelica’s voice cuts off as Aaron drifts off to sleep. The last thing he hears is Alexander, laughing.

_How does he stay so smug and always on the move? Is he even human sometimes_? Aaron’s thoughts run past him. _Am I even enough for him?_ Is his last parting thought before he drifts off to a time when everything was perfect.

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @djajfresh on tumblr for the drabble challenge. And awww, Alex


	17. nothing happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, his walls are up. Normally, most people back away. But thanks to Alex's luck, he's not like most people. He tends to invade personal space as much as he can. Jamilton, tw: cheating, modern au

Alexander Hamilton wakes up in an unfamiliar place. His boxers are wet, his whole body is sore (in places it should not be sore) and he feels like death has come from him. Rubbing the sleep from his blue brown eyes, he Survey’s the room around him.

It’s at a trust fund house, as he likes to call them. Obnoxious poster bed, antique (and ugly) furniture, a chandelier and an obnoxious array of doors. Next to him, sound asleep, is an African American male with a mane.

Sitting up slowly in bed, Alexander attempts to remember last night.

He remembers getting dragged here by Talmadge after completing his final. He remembers playing checkers at one point…

Wait. His brain is rewinding. He closes his eyes tighter and tighter until like a film, the memory hits back at him.

_He had been stumbling over, he leers at the two people playing checkers in a strange, but quiet part of the raging house party. He puts a hand on one of the players, with a mane similar to a lion and a soft fuchsia shirt. Burying his head in their hair, where it smelled of cranberries and gold—_

_“We’re playing checkers. You need to wait your turn.” Fuchsia dude, is what Alex will call him. He’s got the southern drawl and that air of ‘I’m an asshole and you’re a peasant’. Fuchsia dude’s voice starts to waver when Alex starts to play with his soft, warm—_

_Suddenly he’s on the floor and staring into Fuchsia dude’s eyes. Dark brown shimmering with anger and disgust. Despite the dude’s rather nicely trimmed goatee and his beautiful pout lips, his face is noble features with sharp cheekbones and maintained brows. From what Alex can tell, Fuchsia dude is tall. Even while sitting down he’s—_

_“—Excuse me sir, but we are in the middle of playing checkers. If you do not like it, then leave.” Fuchsia dude’s face is red and Alex is pretty angry that the dude pushed him for no reason, what an asshole—_

_Before Alex can stop himself, he opens his mouth to yell back at this Fuchsia douche._

_“Why kinda person pushes someone to the ground? What the actual fuck? You need to apologize.” Alex snaps back at Fuchsia dude who scans him up and down, making Alex feel he’s on fire._

_Glaring at the asshole, the prick raises an eyebrow. “Why the hell should I? You were up in my personal space. You should apologize—“ Fuchsia dude snaps back at him, his teeth baring at Alex._

_Alex pushes himself off the ground and gets in the dude’s face as he’s ranting. “No, you should apologize to me! What kind of asshole has their hair sticking up at five inches? Ever heard of a pony tail holder—“ he snarled back at him._

_“Ever heard of manners you—“_

_“I’ll see you later.” Soft, quiet and unassuming voice speaks above their loud argument._

_Alex turns to see a familiar face step up from his chair, and nod at Fuchsia dude. The familiar dude packs up his checkers into his backpack while Alex stares at the short but fit African American dude. He nods at Alex before sneezing into a Kleenex. As soon as familiar dude spoke, he was gone._

_The empty chair is blaring in Alex’s vision and Alex decides to end the argument he’s winning._

_He rushes to the chair, sits down and stares into the (beautiful? angry?) dark brown eyes of Fuchsia dude who is glowering at him. Fuchsia dude bares his teeth at him, like an animal ready to bite._

_“What? You ruined my game of checkers so thanks for that you little—“ Fuchsia dude’s drawl is all but prevalent as he speaks._

_“Staring contest. If I win, you owe me a bottle of vodka. If you win, I have to do the equivalent.” He tells Fuchsia prick, who looks surprised at the proposition._

_Fuchsia dude narrows his eyes at him. “Why the fuck would I be interested in that? I don’t think you can even afford to be here.” He sneers at Alex gearing for a fight._

_In typical settings, Alex’s foot would be in the guy’s ass but he can’t find Talmadge and he doesn’t want to go back to the beer pong. So he smirks at the dude, like a Fuchsia dude is funny._

_“Money can’t buy everything right? Well what if I blow you then?” He offers to the dude who blanches._

_The air immediately changes around them and the guy is doing the ‘oh no I’m not into you, I have a girlfriend, I could never—‘_

_“Guess you’ve never had that, huh?” Alex says, simply. “Cause if you have, you’d know it would be a fair trade.” He informs Fuchsia dude who is growing unnervingly silent after a few minutes. It’s—_

_“Fine. But I want my reward for a rainy day. Deal?”_

_Alex shrugs. “Sure man. Whatever suits your fancy. Remember no looking away from the face. Whoever looks away first, is the loser. Deal?”_

_Fuchsia_ _ dude thinks on it before extending a surprisingly warm and calloused hand. He looks at Alex suspiciously despite his body language toward him._

_“Deal.”_

_It had been a minute of looking at the dude’s face before Alex found his lips pressed against and—_

Nope, he’s not going there. He can barely remember how he ended up in the situation let alone what happened afterwords. The aftermath was clearly a good time and that’s that. Forcing his eyes to open he looks back at his sleeping companion. Fuchsia dude still has his clothes on from the night before, thank God.

He also has his clothes on from last night too. All he needs to do is make a quick exit and go home. _Besides, if I can get home_, his thoughts race past him as he carefully gets up from the bed. _I can finish up my paper and then work on student council things with Aaron—_

“Hey.”

Alex, who has just touched the door nob closest to the bed, turned to see Fuchsia dude up.

He squints at Alex like he can’t remember him but then he opens his mouth to say:

“Don’t forget your vodka. It’s on the kitchen counter. Do keep in mind it’s six o’clock in the morning, and you shouldn’t have vodka for breakfast. The way out is this door,” Fuchsia dude points to the door that is closest to him. “Right here. If you tell anyone what happened…” Fuchsia dude’s voice turns slightly sexy as he lowers his voice at Alex. It doesn’t help that the dude is glaring at him like a cat does when a dog licks its butt. It’s also making Alex feel incredible hot and bothered so he manages to push out:

“Despite your actions last night, I won’t expose your stupidity. Thank you Asshole and have a nice day.” Alex bites out before opening the door as loud as he can and then giving it a good hard slam.

_What an asshole,_ Alex thinks, shoving his shoes on his feet after he runs down the stairs. _Thank God I never have to see him again_. He reminds himself, pleased.

Two weeks later…

Alex puts his dark red hair into a small ponytail. God, he’s nervous. After meeting Good-Kisser-But-Asshole-Supreme, he took the plunge and asked Burr to make it official. Burr agreed and ever since they’ve made “official”, all their friends want to do is meet the new boyfriend. Eventually after two weekends of constant questions, they have only one night left of questioning to appease their friends.

Apparently, Eliza’s eldest sister Angelica is coming into town for a break and she wants Eliza to meet her six month long distance boyfriend. Eliza practically bribes Alex and Burr to come as long as she brings her crush, Maria Lewis around.

Burr pokes his head through the door, “Xander, they’re here.” Burr tells him, his blue brown hazel gaze piercing Alex’s. Alex smiles at Burr who gives a brief smile before schooling his face into a neutral expression.

“Let’s go then, what are we waiting for?” Alex chirps happily, relieved that the parading around is almost over. Aaron interlaces their hands as he leads Alex into the living room where a short girl with Dark brown skin tones and black wavy is chatting with Eliza while holding—

It takes Alex a minute but it’s Fuchsia dude. Or Asshole Supreme as Alex liked to call him. Eliza jumps up, grinning from ear to ear. She introduces him to her ‘friend’ Maria, with smooth tan skin tones and dark brown hair with blond highlights.

Next is—

“Alex! This is my sister, Angelica Schuyler and her boyfriend, Thomas Jefferson. Thomas is a doctorate student at our university. Apparently he’s going to be teaching in your department! Isn’t that cool?” Eliza excitedly tells him while she introduces him.

Angelica smiles up at him but Thomas has his face schooled. Alex can see in his eyes a tiny bit of anger? fear? peeking through. Maintaining eye contact, he smiles as big as he can.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Schuyler and Mr. Jefferson. I’m Alexander Hamilton.” He says, politely offering a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me how the plot thickens. What the actual fork. Special thanks @fangirlqueen-15 on tumblr❤️❤️❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once read a story about T Jeff’s breaking his wrist to impress a girl. He also had a headache for a few days afterwards.

“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to the doctor.”

Philip winced as he tried to sit up without using his arms. His attempts at sitting up on the couch failed as he tried to jerk his sore body up. He landed with his face on the floor.

He could practically picture Theo wincing at him. It didn’t help when he heard her expostulation at him:

“Philip, you need to go to the doctor. I’m not going to help you unless you agree to go.” Her usually cool voice was laced with fire and a tiny bit of frustration. If he wasn’t so bruised and in pain, he would be getting a light smack to his head. However…

Propping up his head onto his chin, he ignore the strain in his neck from the weight of his head. However, he very maturely said:

“Theo, I’m fine. I just need some ice. ‘‘Tis nothing more than some bruises. My bones are all intact.” He insisted, trying to keep his voice from pleading. The last time he had a broken bone, his parents freaked out. His mom made him switch from soccer to swimming when Eacker ‘accidentally’ broke his leg.

Besides, his parents were not even talking. If he went to the hospital, his parents would make a scene. He would be fin—

Theo grabbed his shoulders and somehow, he was maneuvered back onto his back. It didn’t hurt except Theo was sitting on top of him on *that* spot with her legs practically wrapped around his waist. She scooted herself up until she was sitting on his tummy. Her hands were still on his shoulders and he found himself staring down into the dark brown irises of Theodosia Burr, Jr.

He attempted to smile weakly back at her but her unnerving stare was making him start to feel the pain in his wrists beginning to sweet. _Something else is—nope, she’s your best friend. That’s not respectful._ He scolded his body to listen. He’s not hurt, he reasoned with himself. He’s fine—

“Hey Philip. If you can sit up using your arms, we can kiss.” Theo interrupts his endless stream of thoughts.

_FUCK!_

She grins smugly down at him. He’s so helpless, he’s going to be in so much trouble and—

“If I go to the doctor, will you stay with me? The entire time?” It’s phrased as a question but he wants to know if she’ll keep her offer or not.

Her smug face grows even bigger after he asks. She nods, standing up from practically straddling him. She deftly pulls out her cell phone from her jean shorts to call the nearest urgent care. With her back facing him, he can’t help but admire her. Dreads pulled up into a makeshift ponytail, a white long sleeve t-shirt with worn jean shirts—Theo may be small but she could make a mountain bow down to her.

Plus it doesn’t help that she’s recently started to grow into her features. Philip never realized how her butt looks like a—

“Philip.”

He jerks himself to see Theo standing above him, her car keys in her hand. She quirks an eyebrow at him. He can’t help but feel a little dumb when he says: “Why do you have your keys?” Despite the fact that most his blood has rushed to other places, he can hear his brain screaming at his mouth to shut up.

Theo pointedly keeps her eyes on his. “We’re going to the emergency room. Apparently based on your lack of movement, it’s possibly you broke both your wrists when you got hit by the car.” She says, a tiny bit sympathetic but not a whole lot than before. “C’mon, let’s get you up standing. Do you need me to call anyone?” She asks, her face schooled into a neutral expression. He shakes his head, while still on the floor. “No, it’s fine. I’ll call my parents after the verdict.” He says Theo, who rolls her eyes at him.

“I’ll call your Aunt. They probably are not going to let me back there.” She tells him as she helps him up onto his (bruised, it’s not sprained) legs. He can’t help himself as she makes him put all of his weight on her. “But Theo, I think we could pass for a married couple.” He teases her. If he could see her expression, he would surmise she is probably rolling her eyes at his dumb attempt to humor.

“Philip, that only worked because my dad was busy and could not come. And they thought you were my dad, you goof.” She reminded him of the incident ™. He can’t help but bristle. “Excuse me I am only a couple months older than you. That is hardly _daddy_ material.” He reminds her.

It’s in this moment when she manages to get his body into the garage by the car. She closes the door, and unlocks the car. Without another word, she opens the backseat door on the passengers side. She eases him into the backseat of the car. She helps (forces) him to put his seat belt on so he can stretch out with all of his lanky glory.

By the time they are on the high way, Philip is starting to feel the rush of adrenaline fade. Everything hurts, god this all hurts—his thoughts run all around him as the pain begins to prickly in places he didn’t know existed—

“I don’t know Philip… you could be the type that it’s your kink.” She says lightly, as if they’re talking the weather.

He can’t help but groan in pain. Despite the blood rushing to his cheeks and her laughter, he’s internally preparing for the emergency room visit.

_It’s going to be an interesting couple of hours…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @dailyhamquotes on tumblr for the drabble request.


	19. agape maybe enough for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is 98% confident that her childhood friend will be the one to teach her how to fall in love. If only her dad could see the light at the end of the tunnel... Philidoesia, funny, light angst, high school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80 - Does he know about the baby?
> 
> I like writing High School AU’s and I think we could all use a laugh.

“Does he know about the baby?”

Theodosia Burr glares at Philip Hamilton as he holds a bag of flour similar to a small baby. Her best friend can be so dumb sometimes.

“Philly, it’s a bag of flour not an actual infant. We have to make sure it stays intact for a week. Do not tell my dad we are doing this.” Theo says to him, her voice betraying her anger. “You know he will email the professor and insist on making me do the articles instead.” She says, pulling a face at the idea of reading articles on the effects of child birth in the eighteenth century to the early twentieth century.

Ever since her mom passed a few years back, her dad’s mental health has declined rapidly. Her father finds reprieve from his grief by being a senator and yet makes a point of being very involved in Theo’s life. So much to the point that despite the fact that she and Philip are dancing around each other, her father makes a point of having her friends been in a room near his study so she won’t be “tempted”. (She almost murdered him when he used that to try and deter her from harmless flirting.)

If it hadn’t been for Angelica Schuyler Church, Theo is 98% confident she would have a very different relationship with her father (hint: a nonexistent one). It’s slowly getting better thanks to Philip’s aunt but until her father gets a lobotomy or starts dating, Theodosia will not be dating anytime soon.

(It also doesn’t help that Philip is her first friend, crush, kiss, date, and confidant. She knows he’s waiting for her but how long can you expect people to wait? Not that long.)

But despite these frustrations and her anger, Philip just laughs.

“Theo, it’s an assignment on being responsible, as Mr. Franklin claims. Besides, this assignment is older than Mr. Franklin himself. John and my mom had him, apparently.” Philip tells her, humor on his face.

Theo sighs, rolling her eyes. “Remember when you told him that you got to third base last year? How did that go Philip?” She teased him, remembering how her dad insisted on giving them “the talk” and informing Theo she has to wait until Juinior year to even look at relationships? That was great.

There a slight blush to his face but Philip laughs. “Oh man, though. He got super embarrassed when I told him I made it onto the JV baseball team. He still won’t look at me in the eye.” Philip shakes his head, tucking his curls behind his freckled ears. “Do you think he would have murdered me if I had said home run? Or that I hit it out of the park?” Philip laughed at his own joke.

Theo picks up the bag of flour, shaking her head at him. “So,” She said, defetly changing the subject. “What should we name the flour? I was thinking we could name it Angelica Virginia Burr-Hamilton? It would make both of our dads mad. But they couldn’t say anything about it.” She points out to Philip as they walk to the cafeteria. Hugging the flour close to her chest, Philip wraps an arm around her waist, briefly.

Looking up at him, Philip is grinning from ear to ear. “Sounds like a plan, Theo.” He winks before moving his hand away. “Go save me a spot with the feds ™ I’m gonna put Angie in our locker.” He says with a wink.

She hands him the bag of flour, and briefly watches him walk away. _If he hadn’t started puberty so much sooner…it wouldn’t be so hard to resist him and his charms. _She thinks before meeting up with the rest of their friends.

Well, some charms she could do without as she later watches him put his health textbook under his shirt. He points at Robert, claiming that he needs to ‘_stop poking my baby, it’s rude_’ causing them all to giggle at him. He turns to Theo, eyes filled with mischief. It’s not before long that he’s proclaiming that the ‘baby’ needs to stop being poked by everyone.

Theo shakes her head. _Even if we are never more than this, despite our history. He can always make us all laugh_. She thinks, watching him squirt milk out of his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Philip becomes smooth like his daddy but just because you grow into your looks doesn’t mean you can be super smooth immediately. That takes practice :) Also I know I said this was light heart and funny but angst is always fun too


	20. fools negate wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's careless, she's careful. He's not meant for this, she was built for this. He's an idiot and she's a genius. The one in which Alexander somehow loses Philip while watching his kid. Hamliza, angst with a happy ending, takes place in 1700's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 - I lost our baby drabble

They stand across from each other, one in shame while the other is in anger. Despite the balmy air, the tension between the two is heavy and could choke gravity—if need be.

Anger breaks the silence, like a mirror cracking in an earthquake.

“You lost our baby.”

It’s a statement of fact, yet the facts can be cruel and unceremoniously unfair. The truth hurts the most, then only one side to the story. It’s—

“I lost our baby.”

Shame, fear and regret all tied into one. It’s a combination of failure and mistakes. Yet, he knows she has every right to be angry at his failures, his flaws, his—

“You lost our baby. Do you know how messed up that is? Our first born might as well be gone because you couldn’t be bothered to help with one thing. You lost our baby because you are so selfish—“ her pupils dilated, her face warming up, her voice growing more and more. Despite her small stature, she looms over him in rage and grief.

Yet, the thing with his luck is that despite the show they are giving to the staff, God decides to show him mercy but in a cruel way.

A babble, similar to his son’s, breaks her speech. He turns back to see his seventh month old son crawling and babbling towards their voices. His son’s dark eyes light up to see the familiar face of his father staring back at him.

It’s only a second but she pushes past him to grab their son who cooes in delight. Checking their babe for bruises, and softly telling the babe ‘it’s okay, mommy’s here, love, it’s okay, Philip I love you so much.’ It reminds Alexander of his mother when he was just a kid. How his mother would pick him up as much as she could to shower him with love.

Eliza has her back to him but Philip is squealing at the sight and sound of his parents being near him. It doesn’t hurt that when Alex comes up behind him, Eliza stiffens. The pain isn’t there when he kisses Philip’s cheek for a moment before she jerks Philip away. It’s what he deserves.

Though, there is an ache in his chest when she turns back to meet his brown eyes with her sharp onyx eyes. She’s happy, angry, upset and disappointed. It’s disappointment that’s in her voice when she calmly says with a bite to her voice:

“Stay with him the whole time, Alexander. He’s your son. He has your blood in his veins.”

Though it’s only words, it leaves a scar. Alex never forgets the look of pure disgust Eliza makes after her warning.

…

It’s over eighteen years since and he can only watch, helpless, as Philip lays in his bed on death’s door. All Alexander can do is feed his son medicine and pray to a fate that never listened to him.

Alexander even thinks of his mother as he watches his son cough up fluid and look as ill as his own mother did. _I will do the blood magic, I will do whatever it takes. I made a million mistakes but he deserves a chance to survive._ Alexander thinks as he grips on his son’s hand.

It’s hours later when he feels Eliza’s lips on his cheek. His wife, angered by his foolish intelligence by the last time she saw him, smiles down at him as he awakes. She brushes one of his many curls behind his right ear and kisses his temple. Looking past him, she smiles bigger if possible as she stares at their son.

“I heard he’s gotten better since you came to our family house.” She says in a low whisper as if she fears startling him. He can’t help but blanch at the idea that his son is better because of him. He vehemently shakes his head, embarrassed.

“How could he? I did lose him when he was a babe.” He reminds her, how she iced him out for several days before she gave him permission. It was months, years and several children since he learned: don’t leave kids by themselves. Especially babes.

Her smile is only thin and tight but there is humor in her eyes. “Yes but,” She rebuttals to his comment. “You didn’t do it on purpose.” There is a slight tease to it. Yet, he doesn’t want to remind her of the shame he has dishonored his family.

He caused so much pain for those who love him. He was never—

Her smooth, warm lips on his own cause his thoughts to be silenced. It’s a brief kiss but she has him feeling so…

“You’re not perfect. You owe many a great deal, including myself and her. Your confession, while noble, causes more damage and pain than needed. However, if you will keep your promises in the letters you wrote in the past months, I will allow you to mend it. Just like before.” She informs him as she kisses his cheek.

She should divorce him. She would be better off without him. She will not last, just like everything else. He’s not worthy of a single of her thoughts, let alone her heart.

But he will do repetence and he will grow. Because of her.

He looks up at her, helpless to his incredible wife. “You are the best of us, Eliza.” He tells her in his gentlest voice possible.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @crackerqueen-ineedsleep on tumblr


	21. haunt my dreams, kill my nightmares darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When waves rush in, he knows he's dreaming. He feels like the ocean rushing toward him, faster and faster and-- "It's okay, you're alright." lams, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 “Hey, Hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
> 
> 22 “Did you just hiss at me?”
> 
> Special thanks to @a-fighting-french-fry !!

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” John’s calm, soft voice brings him back to earth.

_The constant rush of water, the desperate attempt to find his brother, his friends, determined to fight against nature itself while death awaited on the other side_ felt _so real_. His body feels clammy and warm with an additional lump on top of him. Alex opens his eyes to see the familiar constellation of freckles across John Lauren’s face. His dark pink Cupid bow lips purse down at him as John looks down at him with concern.

Looking into his warm brown eyes, Alexander can’t help but swoon at his friend. Living with John had been a saving grace. It’s thanks to him that Alex has a functioning life. He’s reaching toward his dreams and yet…

“I know, John, I know. I just feel like there’s something wrong with me.” Alexander can’t help but feel frustrated as he babbles. Sleep walking to the couch after a nightmare isn’t the best way to spend his limited free time. Yet, despite his wrinkled clothes and the bags under his eyes, Alexander is lucky to be alive.

John shrugs, getting off of Alex’s lap. “Alex, you somehow managed to survive a hurricane, you don’t need to apologize,” John starts to say, to remind Alex that 1) John believes in him 2) he knows Alex will do great things and 3) get help.

Alex can’t help but hiss at the sound of the speech ™ coming on. John stops talking, sitting down next to Alex on the coach. He’s looking at Alex with familiar warmth and …humor?

The humor in John’s face becomes apparent as John’s shoulders begin to shake. It takes Alex a moment to realize that John is laughing at Alex—for hissing.

“Did you just… hiss at me? I didn’t realize you were part cat.” John laughs, winking at Alex who’s face can best be described as red as a tomato.

“I didn’t mean—I’m not—it’s just… sorry. I didn’t mean to hiss at you.” Alex tries to keep up with his brain with the image of John laughing at him. Normally, he would be all but fired up. However, Alex can’t help but feel relief as John grins at him, shaking his head.

“You’re fine. No worries. Listen, if you get anymore nightmares, you know the squad and I are here for you right? As long as you don’t hiss too much.” John reassures him before joking a little. The tall toned curly haired freckle male stands up, cracks his neck before turning to smile back at Alex.

Alex can’t help but smile weakly back. _The squad and I…_ he reminds himself. _John is just a really caring person,_ Alex scolds himself as he can’t help but watch John walk away. _God why does he have to be so cute… _Alex can’t help but think on his new friend, roommate and crush.

_But he’s not mine… because he already has someone better than I could ever be…_ Alex’s last thought before fatigue takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who have left kudos: THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3333


	22. make my heart go fast will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Computer, suits, and an encounter. Most balls don't start off this way in the slightest. At least according to the myths. Jamilton, modern au, tw: lanuage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna shower.” “Pfft, don’t I get an invite?”  
“Fuck you.” “If you want to, go ahead.”  
Special thanks to @crackerqueen-ineedsleep on tumblr😊😊😊 Thank you for being so patient! Flirt drabbles. Warning, language ahead.

…

_Oh darling,_

_Let’s be wild and free,_

_Forget our troubles,_

_And make love,_

_Wherever we dream,_

_So we never forget,_

_The time we spent together_

…

Alexander doesn’t really understand what the huge fuss is about balls. It’s something that was discussed at length in the movies, and from what Alexander can tell——it’s to give someone something to do with their time. Growing up in middle class gives Alexander a turn off to many things his colleagues enjoy.

Working at the White House and changing the system had always been Alexander’s dream. He got to work on the first nonpartisan presidential party campaign since the first presidency. He rose through the ranks despite his unconventional background. His boss, President George Washington, will be creating change throughout the country and to an extent, the world. Alexander has never been about “taking on the man” until after a series of tragedies that started early in his life.

Thus, he had his first “ball” invite coming up and he plans to say——

“You’re coming right?” A sharp but familiar voice snaps Alexander out of his inner monologue. Alex turns behind him to see his friend, Hercules holding up two suits. He’s looking down at Alexander expectantly.

Alexander sighs, “I don’t have a choice, do I?” He bemoans to himself as he rubs his eyes. Hercules quirks an eyebrow at him. “Alexander,” He scolds, “You spend as many hours possibly working. I don’t think you’ve taken a single break apart from you catching the flu. You’re going.” Hercules declare for him, his do-not—mess-with-me-punk voice.

It doesn’t help that Hercules is built like a linebacker and continues to work out in his minimal spare time. Hercules Mulligan, immigrated from Ireland at six, has a knack for politics, espionage and sewing.

(Herc would kill Alex if he said this out loud but he’s pretty sure Hercules is creating a new institution with aid from the CIA, FBI, and Angelica Schuyler. According to Eliza, the plan is to create a network that will promote more citizen United. The name of the new institution is rumored to be called the Sons of Liberty. But it’s just a rumor.)

Alex sighs. Normally he’d tell Hercules no but a ball does seem like a nice break from the writing pace he’s at. _Plus if it gets boring I can always skip out_ he reasons with himself as he nods and manages to catch the recent dry clean suit.

Alexander grabs his gym bag (lies, he takes showers in the locker room cause the White House is up to code unlike his apartment) and tells Hercules he’ll be there soon. He waves off Herc scolding him for being irresponsible, a little skip in his step.

_After all what could possibly go wrong?_ He can’t help but think up himself.

…

According to the universe that hates him, a lot. A lot can go wrong in a span of twenty minutes.

Alexander walks in the locker room expecting no one to be there but luck is not his strong suit. Alexander has been in the middle of getting undressed when he hears a familiar asshole speak:

“Well… if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton. Do tell me, why are you using government facilities? Haven’t you ever heard of using your own water?” Thomas drawls, looking up Hamilton and down like he’s a piece of gum on his shoe.

Alexander forced himself to remain eye contact as he takes off his clothes as fast as he can. Without missing a beat he says with a hint of anger, “I’m surprised to see you too, Thomas. I thought the French Revolution was in 1789?” He asks, faux innocently as he looks at Thomas ridiculous fuchsia frilly outfit.

Thomas glowers at him as Alexander strips his pants for dramatic effect. He grabs the towel to quickly wrap around his lower half. _No wonder people got guillotined, it’s quite attractive. To think, people like Jefferson would answer for their crimes then. _Alexander thought dryly as he grabbed his shampoo and soap from his bag. He slams his locker shut, and turns to meet Jefferson in the eye.

“I’m going to go take a shower. I don’t have time for this, fuck you.” He snaps at Jefferson who smirks at him.

As he walks away he hears Jefferson catcall:

“Too bad you won’t let me join you. Also be sure to let me know a time convenient for you, Alexander.” Jefferson’s smug drawl has Alexander so flustered that he turns around to look back to hear a door slam shut.

He can feel the blood rushing everywhere, his heart is pounding fast. _What the fuck just happened…?_ Alexander can’t help but think, knowing his face is as colorful as Jefferson’s suit.

_Did… that just happen…?_ Alexander can’t help but be in a daze as he goes through the motions of washing up.

He feels like he’s on fire and he’s not sure why because it’s Jefferson and he’s an asshole. He’s also sure that Thomas Jefferson is one of the worlds biggest slut (though Alexander has no room to talk).

_What…exactly…..happened?_ His thoughts race a mile a minute as he tries to blow dry his short hair in record speed.

…

Later, and somehow, he gets alone with Jefferson to take him for his word in a——

…


	23. secret enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Council meetings were not supposed to be this difficult, Washington thought to himself as the rest of student council situated themselves. A modern student council au with a twist! Jamilton, modern au

…

# 1

-

George Washington had been awaiting on the rest of the student council to show up (Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton) when Alexander burst through the doors. Huffing to regain his breathe, the short, thin lad weakly smiled up at George as though he were the poster child of innocence.

George raised an eyebrow at one of his trusted allies. “Hamilton, where have you been?” He asked careful. The last time he yelled at Hamilton for being late, it ended up being a very (public) tense fight on the stairs. It ultimately resulted in Hamilton storming off the steps and refusing to sit on meetings until Washington promised his support for Treasury.

Hamilton tucked his hair behind his ears and smiled, the pinnancle of innocence. “Sorry,” He says, insincerely. “I was doing things.” He offered to Washington. George couldn’t help but stare him down at the youth. However…

“Take a seat, we are just waiting on Jefferson to start the meeting.” He told Hamilton, firmly after a brief stare down. Hamilton nodded and took his seat next to Washington’s on the right. It left two seats open which meant——

Thomas Jefferson burst through the doors, panting not a moment after Hamilton sat down. He looked as messy as Hamilton does George noted as his old friend comes up to him with his usual neat mane wild. Jefferson points to Hamilton as the rest of student council watches with bemusement. _He looks like he’s been pushed down the stairs. _George noting his dishelvedness. _I wonder how that happened… _He can’t help but look at Hamilton smiling rather smugly at Jefferson’s dishelved state.

“Hamilton pushed me down stairs!” Thomas says with a bubbling rage as he locks eyes with Hamilton. The two are in a stand off when George walks between the two to help break up the tension. He turns to Mr. Jefferson who contains to sneer back at Hamilton who is making faces.

“Mr. Jefferson, would you like to join our meeting so we can get you up to speed on what you missed?” George asks the younger man who looks embarrassed. Thomas clears his throat before nodding. He immediately throws a nasty glare at Alexander before sitting on the left side of Washington’s seat. The two are locked in a heavy glare at each other while the rest of student council watches with amusement.

Washington sits in between them and can practically feel their anger on both sides. Clearing his throat, he sneaks a quick peek at his hand before slamming the judge hammer.

“Let’s get started, shall we gentleman?” He asks with forced politeness as the whispers in the room begin to die down.

It’s going to be a long meeting. He can’t help but think to himself.

…

#2

-

Later, when it’s just Hamilton, Jefferson and Washington, it’s when Washington turns to Alex and Thomas with glares.

“What did I tell you both not to do?” He asks with a hidden rage. For the most part, Hamilton and Jefferson look slightly embarrassed at least.

Somehow in unison they say: “Do not start political parties.” While avoiding his piercing gaze.

Washington crosses his arms and narrows his gaze. “And what did you two do?” His voice booms across the room. Hamilton and Jefferson both wince in unison.

This time they are both looking at the floor as they admit: “Start political parties.” They sound a little ashamed but not sorry in the least.

Before either of them can offer a rebuttal, Washington pounces on the last item. “And what did I tell you two about making out on school grounds after school?” He snaps, his voice cold.

Hamilton looked at him with a charming smile. “Don’t get caught?” He squeaks, as Jefferson shakes his head.

Washington sighs, exasperated. “More like, stop feeding the fire. If you two could just keep it a secret better.” He says, his patience wearing thin. He can practical feel hos soul leaving his body as he watches Jefferson and Hamilton scoot closer and closer together. 

Jefferson meets his eye, shrugging. “In Hamilton’s defense, he did have things to do.” He drawls, sounding bored and a little nervous.

George narrows his eyes at that. As quick as a bald eagle slapping away a sociopath, he strikes.

Scoffing, George can’t help but quip. “Oh by things, you must mean you. Correct?” He snaps.

Hamilton looks a little pale as he nods. “In my defense, the stuff I was doing was pretty important.” He insists, trying to sound like he has dignity.

Jefferson smirked. “By doing stuff, he means getting to third——“ Jefferson drawls out but Washington holds up a hand, stopping him from even finishing that sentence. _So help me Lord, if Jefferson finishes that thought..._. Washington thoughts run dark as he watches them sway into one another. 

“I don’t want to know, please do not get caught.” He tells Hamilton and Jefferson sternly who only seem to be getting more amused.

Before either of them can make a smart ass comment, Washington turns his back to them and walks away.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOO special thanks to @rucas547 for the drabble request! To those of you who have reached this part, I'm on tumblr @thebulletinhamilton-quotes ! Send me asks, requests, etc. I love hearing from you guys! Please leave a comment or a kudos, it would make my day :)   
I do promise to post more, it's busy with life. However, I do plan to post soon. Anyway, thank you for coming to my TED Talk!


	24. mix up my brain my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed signals are wrong signals. Especially when you work together. Jamilton, modern au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank @mimimouseeeeee on tumblr (formerly known as incorrecthamilquotes). Thank you for the prompt request of 27 and fluff.

——

Hamilton rubs his eyes for what it seems to be the millionth time. He’s been staring at the computer screen far too long. He wants to go home, take a bath and never, ever——

“Hamilton.” A southern drawl, the voice that haunts his nightmares. Hamilton turns around in his swivel chair to see his colleague, Thomas Jefferson standing behind him. He’s got a bunch of papers in his hand which can only mean——

“Stay for a little longer and we might be able to actually use the three day weekend. Unlike everyone else, we will be ahead on the schedule.” Jefferson’s lazy drawl grates Alex’s ear drums but Jefferson has a point.

Hamilton nods and gestures Jefferson to sit next to him. At least this will be over and done soon. Hamilton thinks as the weather outside begins to pour. At least we can enjoy the weekend. He tells himself before throwing himself into the project.

—

Later, when they finish, Jefferson somehow manages to convince Alexander to go out with him. Despite the fact that he hasn’t slept in 4 days, Hamilton agrees to go.

And if—

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr, so come by and how about I tell you how much I like you a lot? ;) Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	25. let us break and shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships without fairness will result in disasters. HamBurr, modern au. Angst!Relationship, break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO @crackerqueen-ineedsleep on tumblr. Thank you for requesting this prompt, I appreciate it so much. (somehow I lost her OG prompt she sent me so....) Please be advised this is ANGST and if breaks up trigger you, please skip this chapter.

——

On a hot sunny morning, Aaron awakens to a hurricane within in his own house. He can hear cabinets shaking, doors slamming, feet stomping and….

The unmistakable sound of packing, he realizes with a panic. He throws his jeans on and grabs a discard shirt before running down the steps. His suspicions are correct when he sees him at the door before it opens. Aaron can’t help himself when his mouth has a mind of its own.

“Where are you going?” The question hangs dead in the air, like an animal that has been slaughtered. Aaron watches Alexander, short and stubborn, turn around to meet his gaze. With his dark brown eyes and messy dark brown hair, Alexander can make anyone fall in love with him.

However, his eyes are pleading with Aaron, _no begging Aaron to please let me go, if you love me let me go——_Aaron cuts through the noise. This time he doesn’t hesitate.

“Alexander. Where are you going?” He asks the unusual quiet man before him. Alexander meets his gaze head on._ Like a solider ready for battle ——_ Aaron can’t help but observe to himself when Alexander speaks:

“I think we should break up. You’re not the person who I thought you were.” Alexander’s soft voice might as well have been a slap in the face.

Aaron bares his teeth at Alex, pride picked. “What does that even mean?” He hisses out, angry that Alexander is just going to throw this all the way for no reason——

“I saw the texts, Aaron.” Alexander says with a neutral expression like they are discussing the weather. Yet his voice betrays the anger and the rising hurt.“I know she’s seeking a divorce from him thanks to_ you_.” He practically spites back at Aaron. Aaron can’t help but wince.

The mother of his child, Theodosia, is finally breaking free from her husband's hold. Burr is happy for her, he really is but he’s not in love with Theo and——

“Alex, there is nothing going on between us. We are just friends——“ Aaron can’t help but feel aggravated over the fact that they have had this conversation more than once.

Alexander levies a glare at him. “If you guys are just friends, then why can’t Theo meet Philip? What is so wrong with that?” Alexander tells him, his voice rising. “Why can’t my son come live here with us but it’s okay that Theo lives with us? No, I can’t keep doing this to my own family. You’re not the **only one** with a kid, Aaron.” Alexander practically burns Aaron’s skin with fire.

Suddenly, Aaron finds himself speechless. Because Theo is his every world. Because this relationship was never going to work——his thoughts fly through him faster than the speed of light. It’s the opening of the door and bags rustling when Aaron is blinded by the morning sunlight. Alexander stands in the middle of it, his gaze unfazed.

“Good bye, Aaron.” As fast as the moment happened, it’s gone. Alexander closes the door to——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys instead of kudos or a review, please right click on this link: https://www.change.org/p/south-carolina-state-museum-doing-justice-to-the-history-of-john-laurens-in-the-sc-state-museum 
> 
> (Yes, I do not know how to hyperlink on this site, someone please help me. I'm old.)
> 
> John Laurens is not feat anywhere in his own state museum. I know this is a HamBurr fic but John Laurens deserves just as much recognition for his efforts. Please and thank you.
> 
> Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading my work. I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr. Please come and talk to me on tumblr.


	26. it's u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on a project, late a tonight when an unknown number offered me a chance to get to you. Laurette, fluff. WARNING! Mentions of drugs and drinking. Proceed with caution, PLEASE.

John Laurens had been working on his group project when his phone (for once) dinged a notification. Expecting a spam email, he stopped to lift the phone upon his night stand to read:

**(888) 769 - 8226:** PARTY AT **_693 Joseph-Désiré Ct, Laungin FR 73548_**. STARTS AT MiDnIgHt!!!

**(888) 769 - 8226**: Don’t tell perfects!! Shhh!

Looking over at the time, John noticed it was only ten o’clock at night. His parents were an ocean away plus, he already saw Jemmy and Harry earlier. He didn’t have to worry like in his last couple years since his brothers arrived in Europe for boarding school. It’s not like they’re gonna find out. Besides, I already know Francis will cancel our group meeting tomorrow and just give me all the work. John reasoned with himself as he looked at his progress. So far the report seems good. I should probably make some changes here and here…

_It is our deep understanding that during the trials of the experiment it went as such….If we are to continue to make change in th “free world” then based on our results we should be able to use all of our combined resources to….In looking at hoarding resources for the very wealthy, based on how innovation suffered and diseases flourished it is reasonable to conclude that…_

_In conclusion, we would like to affirm the stance that…_

Unbeknownst to John, it’s an hour later when he comes up for air after he completed the changes necessary to have the project being completed. The bright red LED numbers glow 11:11 when John is satisfied with the changes he’s made. Plus, ever since Francis and him split over Francis “finding” true love, it would be nice to start dating again. Looking in the mirror, John puts some product in his hair as he fluffs it out before determining his curls will be a mess. Changing into a T-shirt to a button down had been smart because if he did happened to get laid, he wouldn’t look like he was doing the walk of shame with a T-shirt underneath his long sleeve buttoned oxford dress shirt.

As he quietly slipped out of the boarding apartments, John looked at time on his watch that read:

**11:28 PM**

_I have enough time to go to the store and possibly walk there instead of using the train_. John reasoned with himself. _It’s best to show up to these things when everyone else is beyond trashed._ He told himself as he used the secret entrance to town as he headed to a rare twenty four hour shop installed near campus.

…

With the breezy fall night nipping at his chin, John decided for once, he was going to let loose. And screw what Francis said. I’m fun as fuck! He thought, hours later as he knocked on the opulent mansion. Despite the booming of music and chatter inside, John didn’t just want to barge in. He had manners, thank you, unlike some—

“Jean?” A familiar voice that has haunted his dreams since coming to school in Europe stands before him. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette stands before him with a grin. With his long curly dark brown hair in his signature bun and carefully trimmed goatee, John Henry Laurens might as well die right here and now. He weakly smiles back at Lafayette who seems to glow under the lights and the smoke. “Bonjour Laf, comment-tu appelles*?” John asks, trying not to sound like he’s been crushing on him since sixth grade.

Lafayette smiles back so bright it burns. _Why does it have to be me? What did I do in a previous life?_ John can’t help but whine internally. _I must’ve been a bastard to so many people and act so selfishly like an asshat. _He grabs his arm before John can blink and shoves the door. He leads John through the crowded house that reeks of booze and bad decisions. John is such in a daze of astonishment that he has to actively force listening to Lafayette who chatters away while slipping in and out of French.

As Lafayette smiles and gestures him around the house, which happened to be Laf’s, John almost has a nosebleed right then and there as he spots the game seven minutes in heaven going on simultaneously with strip poker. I’m too sober for this, he tells himself when Laf weaves their way to the kitchen. There, John grabs whatever shot he can get his hands on and it’s long before he’s getting dragged into playing beer pong.

Laf’s warm breathe is in his ear as he tells John they need to be George King III And Samuel Seabury. “We can beat these tyrants, right Jean?” Lafayette’s voice is in th she’ll of his ear and John swears he can fell Laf’s large hands on him everywhere—

Swallowing his pride, he smiles back at Laf with a convincing smile.

“For the revolution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @lunayn934 on tumblr for requesting this prompt. Thank you! <333


	27. sing me love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by chance, they happen to meet by opportunity. As they got to know each other, he starts falling at a concert. And when it couldn't get anymore romantic, the band begins to play. Jamilton, concert au

**Two hours beforehand…**

“Hey Laf! There you are!”

Alex nearly tripped over his two feet when he managed to fly down his friend, Lafayette. Despite the incessant heat, Laf’s hair is down and oiled which hadn’t looked like that before. He’s also a little bit taller and…

“Lafayette?” A southern drawl reaches Alex’s ears and he gets a closer look at the stranger who looking down at him in concern. Despite the haze of smoke and bodies, this guy somehow manages to look cool in a dark fuchsia frilly shirt and dark wash shorts. _He’s really cute, _Alex brain supplies as he looks over the stranger, _but he’s not Lafayette._

“Hello?” The stranger somehow manages to invade Alex’s personal space and the smell of cedar invades his sense. The strangers brow furrows. “Do you need to go to the Red Cross tent? You look a little pale—“ the stranger has a decent height on Alex and Alex can’t help but feel heat rising in his cheeks.

“Oh, my bad!” Alex can’t help but look away when the strangers dark brown eyes mesmerize him. “I thought you were my friend, Laf. This concert,” he gestures towards the bodies around him. “Is kinda huge.” He finishes lamely, feeling a little dumbly. Smooth captain obvious, this guy is going to tell you to get lost—Alex’s train of thought is derailed when the stranger laughs, showing off his canines.

He points to Alex with a smile. “You.” He affirms to Alex. “I like you. You’re funny. What’s your name, little man?” The hot stranger asks with bemusement in his handsome features.

Alex reaches out a hand, taking a step back to keep his distance. “I’m Alex.” He offers up to the stranger who grabs Alex’s hand to squeeze it once, twice while the stranger rubs his thumb on Alex’s pulse point. Alex swears internally _because this dude has such smooth, soft hands and—_

“I’m Thomas, by the way. I prefer to be called Tom, if you insist on using nicknames.” Super hot stranger with a name introduces himself. Their handshake is over too soon when Alex realizes how much older Tom really is. He seems about a little bit older than Alex’s oldest friend which is a surprise considering Lafayette and Tilghman had to drag Mulligan to the concert.

Alex returns with a smile. “Nice to meet you.” He says politely to Tom who nods back at him. Thomas meets his eye with a small smile. “So Alex, would you mind telling me why you called me Laf? Not to be rude or anything. It’s not often I get confused for someone else.” He tells Alex as the two of them make their way through the crowd.

Despite his original intention to scream his friends names, Alex had forgotten his mission to find them. He looks around them but there is no sign. He sighs, shaking his head before turning to Thomas. “I lost my friends when the crowd decided to come where the entrance was. We were waiting on a friend but thanks to the masses of people, we got separated.” He explains to Thomas who nods in understanding.

Thomas racks his hand in his curls as he shakes his head at the crowd. “Same here, too. I was suppose to meet my peers at the entrance gate too. Well, considering the band hasn’t gone on yet, would you mind watching it with me? I was looking for my peers as well but it seems the crowd can’t follow directions.” He tells Alex with a hint of sarcasm while staring into Alex’s soul.

_Cute and funny, whoa keep it in your pants Hamilton. This guy is just being friendly like Laf is to everyone_. Alex reminds himself as he nods. Al s is caught off guard when Thomas grabs his wrist and in the process Alex somehow dies and makes it to Heaven. During hat time, Thomas navigates through the crowd while looking for a spot in the grace.

It takes them probably a good ten minutes but it feels like ten seconds when Thomas lets go of Alex’s wrist when they find a nice spot in the grass. Thomas somehow procures a blanket that is enough for four which gives them plenty of room to sit. Despite the perfect seat, the soft feel of the picnic blanket, Alex can’t help but practically feel like his heart might beat out of his chest.

_I’ve got two hours till the band comes on. At least I can get to know Thomas. I’m sure his nice guy facade will fade once he finds out how much I can talk_. Alex thinks to himself with a grin.

_After all, how hard can it be to crack a stranger?_

**Two hours later…**

Turns out this guy must’ve either work in the FBI or be a teacher of some sort because no matter what curve-ball Alex tries to throw this dude, he takes it with grace and then throws it back to him. It’s awful for many reasons but one of the main ones has got to be how nothing can phase this dude. The worst part is Alex can’t tell when the dude is flirting with him which makes it even worse—

The familiar sound of The Band cuts through the air and Alex turns his focus on the stage that has the reason the show was sold out in minutes when tickets first went on sale. It’s not long before after screaming introductions to New York that the song begins to start rolling. The bass is blaring and Alexander can feel the excitement wave through him as if he is listening to the Band for the first time.

_Magic is something only fools believed,_

_White associated with the skies,_

_Thunder is a rolling, oh!_

Alex turns to his left to see Thomas singing with him. Thomas looks down and they make eye contact as they sing along to the band’s songs.

_Storms are a blaze,_

_They say youth is a fleeting,_

_Darling let us build a house—_

Alex can’t bear the bands music over his pumping heart when Thomas sings to him his favorite line. It’s magically and Alex’s head is spinning and-

“Alex? Are you okay—!” Thomas cuts through his thoughts but not long enough before the world fades to black and his body hits the ground.

“Alex!” There is a hint of desperation and panic as Alexander feels him falling asleep on the wet grass. 

...

Blurry images and sounds race past his ears and for a moment, Alexander is convinced that he has died._ Man, my head is throbbing. So this is what it is like to be faced with death, Alex thinks bleary eyed to himself. It doesn't discriminate now does it?_ He can't help but feel a little bitter by it. And he had so much work to do life just isn't fair in the slightest and—

"Alex?" that sweet southern drawl sounds familiar. Alex can't quite figure out why it is so familiar but he bleary eyed looks up at a purplish humanoid. He can't help but mumble, "Man, who knew god could sound so...sexy?" he murmurs to himself while looking at the blurred figure. For some reason, God starts laughing. Alex swears he can see a feral grin but he's 99% sure he's dead so maybe God takes on the form of someone who was incredibly hot in life. 

This God person chuckles. "No, darlin', I'm not the lord." His drawl assures Alexander, who can't help but feel a little patronized by it. However, before he can voice his objection he hears not God say, "How are you doing though?" the hot sounding stranger asks. 

Alex swallows, finding his voice at last. "I'm feeling like I got whacked repeatedly on the head." He admits, a little weakly than he should. However, The stranger must be smiling at him because he hears the humor in the stranger's voice: 

"Yeah you took a nasty fall. I hope you will at least remember my name, darling." The familiar voice is sounding more and more familiar however Alexander can't quite put his finger on why it sounds so familiar to him. 

It's quiet for a moment, until he hears the stranger say "Maybe you should go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." the voice soothes him back to sleep but a nagging feeling lingers. 

"Promise?" Alexander can't help but blurt out. If he could see properly he would see the stranger smile and nod at him. For some reason, Alexander can feel it in his bones and very soul. It brings him peace and makes him wonder at the same time. 

"Promise." The stranger tells him, with gentleness Alexander hadn't known until after his mother's death. 

Alexander can't help as he smiles while his eyelids grow heavy as he drifts off to sleep, dreaming of good looking strangers who wear bright colors while calling him darling. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for @doot-doot-fandom-trash and @crackerqueen-ineedsleep on tumblr for requesting and encouraging this one shot. I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr. Come by and say hi!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bets, bets, bets. What to do about this one? Jamilton, 139 “If I win, you do dishes for a week.” au

“No.” Alexander says as he walks into the living room and Thomas is standing there with a smug smirk across his face. “There’s nothing you can do to change my mind. It’s no, Thomas.” Alexander firmly says as he goes to the fridge to grab a diet coke. “You’re not getting out of dish duty.” Alex adds as Thomas grin continues to grow. 

Thomas holds a hand up. “Hang on,” he drawls. “What happened to listening to ideas that don’t agree with your ideology? Or was that all for show?” Thomas challenges him, his grin is feral. _This smug mother–_Alexander glares at Thomas as he practically vibrant with ‘I told you so’ energy. 

“Hear me out, Alexander. you would probably lose anyway…” Thomas says flippant with a smirk. Alex can feel his heckles rising and before he can stop himself, “What is it? You’ve piqued my interest. Don’t test my **patience**, _Tommy._” Alexander can’t help but let his frustrations show. His roommate has got to be the biggest pompous dick Alexander has had the pleasure of meeting. 

Thomas pats his hairline haughty, like an asshole. “Tsk, tsk, tsk Hamilton. You shouldn’t let people get to you.” Thomas shots back at him, his grin similar to a Cheshire Cat with an asshole complex. He pushes a flyer to Alexander, a playful glint in his eyes. “There is a kiss competition for charity purposes. Winner who gets the most in line–get this, will get owe the school a huge debt.” Thomas practically purrs with ambition. 

Alexander can’t help but raise his gaze back on Thomas. “Thomas,” he begins. “What does this have to do with the dishes?” Alexander asks, his annoyance growing. Thomas meets his gaze head on with a trimmed eyebrow raised. 

Thomas grins. “I was thinking…” he trails off, looking at his fingernails. “I was thinking of participating but I know the competition is weak.” he shots back. “If you joined, then it would be an actual competition though…there is no way you would be able to catch up with me.” Thomas snipes at him. Alexander can feel his face turning red with rage. _Say goodbye to that face you–_ Alexander pictures wiping that stupid, hot, smug smirk off his face when Thomas interrupts his train of thought. 

“If you win, I will do the dishes for a week.” Thomas promises and grins at him. Alexander levies a glare at him. Before he can stop himself, Alexander shakes his head at him. 

“No way, Thomas.” He seethes. He can’t help himself. “If you do it for a month without any of your southern privilege bitching, then you got a deal.” Alexander challenges him, as Thomas grin stretches. 

“I don’t know, Alexander–” Thomas drawls out, clearly taking the piss out of this conversation which angers Alexander even more. Alexander slams his hand down with such force, Thomas jumps at him in surprise. 

“Thomas, my annoyance is up to here so if you got another brilliant plan then you can take this flyer and shove it where your head is.” Alexander threatens darkly, his patience run thin. 

Thomas thrusts his hand forward with a grin. “It’s a bet.” he says with a wink. Alexander grabs his hand to shake but at the last second, Thomas pulls him forward. Alexander’s brain is still processing when Thomas’s stupid, glossy, soft lips peck his cheek. It burns a mark when Thomas whispers in his ear. 

_“Don’t be sorry when you **lose.**”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @crackerqueen-ineedsleep on tumblr for the prompt request. This was a thank you present for signing the John Laurens petition. Thank you!  
I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr. Come by and drop by to say hi. I love hearing from you guys. <333


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be a daycare teacher, they said. It'll be fun they said. Whamilton, toddler au thanks to @hamil-tots on tumblr, 148 - “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

...

George Washington was beyond exhausted. He could feel the world slipping from his finger tips, he was so tired. Yet, not tired enough to hear the kids whispering..

“Alexander! Is he dying?” Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, a five year old who transferred to the school last month. Despite speaking little to no English, the young man has picked up on it faster than most. 

George can picture Alexander, his seven year old helper, shaking his head. “Laf, we need to be_ quiet._ The General had to help after Lee made that mess, despite it not being his fault.” Alexander loudly whispers to Gilbert. George has to keep his face neutral but picturing the boys staring at him in such concern is adorable. _It’s not everyday I get to see such hilarity from these two. Despite their circumstances, they will grow into fine men._ George thinks to himself as Alexander and Lafayette struggle to carrying the heated blanket. 

There is a warm weight that has George gives such a relief. He’s so exhausted that he doesn’t mind when Lafayette kisses his cheek. He can hear the five year old whisper to him but George is falling deep asleep quicker than expected and–

A pair of lips kiss his cheek and George has to force himself not to open his eyes in surprise. Alexander. As of recent, Alexander has been a lot more nicer and open with him. Yet…_Why does he feel like I can’t know about it? Why would he only show affection with only me and Laf?_ George can’t help but wonder before his brain shuts off. _I’ll just ask him later..._ George reminds himself before slipping into a deep dream. 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @themodern-majorgeneral for requesting this prompt!   
I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr. Come by and say hi!


	30. devor, if you insist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. “I don’t believe in naps. It’s either death or… what’s the word? Awake.” Jamilton, modern au.

…

“I don’t believe in naps. It’s either death or … what’s the word? Awake.” Alexander said as he typed away at his computer at two fourth nine am, eastern standard time.

His boyfriend, Thomas, glared at him for a minute while Alex pretended to not to notice. He was this close to be done with the article, he just needed to type out three hundred words and then he could get started on—

The laptop was closed with a slam as Thomas leered above him, looking like the time Alex “accidentally” forgot his purple suit at the dry cleaners. Alex opened his mouth to speak but Thomas beat him to it.

“Lord, help me, but if you don’t get your flat butt to bed in the next thirty seconds, I’ll strap you in myself, _Hamilton_.” Thomas whispered in his ear, threatening. Alex couldn’t help that shiver up his spine at the thought of what Thomas would do.

Alex swallowed, nodding. _Sometimes, with Thomas. It’s all or nothing._ Alex can’t help but think as he gets ready for bed.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to the anon who requested this prompt. Someone did suggest on making this more, shall we say, saucy. Maybe once life stops being a pain, sure. I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr. Come on by and say hi! Thank you for reading!


	31. food is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “I refuse to believe in that but for your sake, fine.” inspired by: (I read ‘My Giant Nerd Boyfriend’ by Fishball on Webtoon too much. (if you need me to post the source, let me know!)), lams, modern au, the usual

Coming home from an intense study session, Alexander Hamilton expected his boyfriend to be done with cooking up dinner for their anniversary. Instead, he arrived to see a giarnormous pile of little boxes in the living room and the smell of fresh meat buns while John frantically paced the kitchen. Alex must’ve made a sound because John looked at him, panicked. His brown curls everywhere, frazzled.

“Alex! Alex, I swear, I didn’t do this on purpose!” John blurts out, his eyes pleading. Alex lets down his backpack in the foyer, sighing. He rubs his forehead before interjecting, “What happened?” He can’t help but feel a slight headache coming on.

John looks like he’s in hell when he speaks up: “I was walking home from the coffee shop when I kept getting nagged by sales people. I was almost through when this kind old woman was selling meat buns and…I couldn’t say no. She had just arrived and people kept ignoring her. Alex, she said I looked like her grandson, how do you say no to Grandma?!” John cries out, looking a little upset.

Alex levied an eyebrow at him. “John,” he can feel the frustration growing inside him. “It’s an old lady who happens to be a street vendor. How many did you buy?!” Alex stares at the pile of meat buns in the middle of their one bedroom apartment.

John winces. “I, Uh, thirty?” He guesses weakly. He smiles nervously at Alex. He should be mad at his boyfriend. This should be a fight but it’s John and while he is adaptable to ignoring marketers, John is John. John comes up to him, looking like he’s a puppy that’s about to get kicked. God, only he can make Alex feel things… At least it will go toward building up a community instead of the usual circumstance. Alex can’t help but think, a little amused.

Alexander runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head before letting out a dramatic sigh. “I refuse to believe in that but for your sake, fine.” Alexander stretches as he smirks back at John who is looking a little put out, if anything. Man, he is lucky I love him so much… Alexander quips to himself, his smirking growing as John makes a face at him.

John stuck his tongue out. “Babe, what was I suppose to do?” He gestured towards the mountain of meat buns in the library. “She reminded me of my grandma!” John sputtered out.

Alexander snorted. “Babe, you’re lucky the grandmas know how to demand for fair wages or else, we would be in real trouble. I guess we can call the squad so at least…” Alex trails off, trying to think of a way to eat thirty meat buns so they don’t spoil. Alex jabs a finger in John’s direction who is currently pouting. “You get to be the one to call.” Alex calls while John groans.

“Seriously?!” John calls out, though he’s got a little grin on his face as he dials a number. “Hey you couldn’t say no to grandma—!” Alex calls out as John flips him a rude expression. “Go take your shower!” John calls out while Alex cackles to himself.

…

Later, after having company and John is next to him fast asleep, Alex pulls out the gift he bought earlier. He brief examines it before looking over out at John, who sleeps with his mouth opened and practically glued to Alex’s side. Quietly, Alexander closes it and puts it away in the dresser. He turns off the light and kisses John’s forehead.

“Another time, perhaps.”

…

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaim: I don't own the idea that made this prompt possible. I just couldn't resist.... Meat buns are actually *really* tasty! I got to try some this year and they’re really good! Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr! Come by and say hi! I enjoy writing for you guys!


	32. river drowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. “The boat caught on fire. That was interesting.” historical, lams, anon request

…

There is a tentative knock on the door and a servant of the General opens the door. The booze is flowing and everyone is raising a glass to Hamilton who died too young and—

“Why is everyone drinking in the morning?” A voice, haughty and arrogant, comes from the doorway. Everyone turns, fearing a hallucination when the familiar figure stomps in, dripping wet. His bright red hair has bits of leaves and bushes tangled into his heavy, thick hair. Alexander Hamilton, only five feet and seven inches, is soaked to the bone.

The general coughs before speaking. “Lieutenant Hamilton, we thought you were dead, my boy.” Washington is stoic but only those who know the General well can tell that even he is spooked by this visit.

A servant grabs a blanket and takes Hamilton’s jacket off of him, shooing him away from the door. Ben Talmadge gets up from a chair close to the hearth so Alexander can become warm. Ben nearly throws his drink of rum at Alexander when he has only been sitting for barely a minute.

Alexander takes a swig of his drink before addressing the General. “The boat caught on fire. That was interesting. We had to improvise so we jumped into the river and swam far enough away from the lobster backs, your Excellency*. We had to travel on foot so we could avoid detection.” Alexander shivers slightly as he explains to the General what happened.

There is a blanket of silence before I raise my glass, keeping my eyes on him. Maybe it’s the fact that he survived or it’s possible that God really is on our side but…

“You are impossible to kill, Alexander.” I say to him, raising my brows at him. “Let us toast to his miracle return.” I shout as men begin to raise their glasses in cheer instead of sorrow. I can feel his eyes burning the back of my neck as I drink up, relieved that he survived. _It seems he will be the one to reach immortality after all._ I can’t help but think to myself. I’m glad it’s you, my dear boy. I smile as we all start to cozy up next to our born again hero.

Later, when it’s just me and him, I embrace him fiercely. He smells of dirt and rainwater but I can’t help but feel relieved that he is alive.

…

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably did not happen like that but regardless. This is the story of Hamilton and Schuylkill river, by the way. I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr! Thank you for reading !


	33. crush that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. “I can’t help it when my crush falls asleep. They’re too perfect.” jeffmads, modern au, request by @divine-penny on tumblr.

…

James Madison and Alexander Hamilton are spending another long night at the library, furiously writing. They have a huge presentation due which includes household names of John Jay, Aaron Burr, Henry Knox, Edmond Randolph and—

Across from them, sleeping on a ginormous royal purple velvet bean bag is none other than Thomas Jefferson. He’s snoring loudly at the most random of intervals and James can’t help but wander to stare at him.

Thomas Jefferson, who has been James best friend since forever, is a contradiction within a riddle. He’s shy around his friends but to the public he is loud, nasty, and quite slimly. His charms are ruthless and he can take down an opponent without a hair out of place. His only flaw is how he dresses and his fear of public speaking. But James doesn’t mind that about the six foot four inch of a man. He’s—

“You’re staring at him.” An amused but slightly annoyed voice of a frenemy of his shakes him out of his thoughts. Alexander Hamilton hasn’t let his eyes wander from the computer as he types furiously. However, based on his raised brow and smirk, he’s pleased he’s managed to catch him off guard. James huffs at him as Alex’s smirk on grows.

“I can’t help it when my crush falls asleep. He’s too perfect.” James whisper shouts at him, feeling the rise of heat go to his cheeks. Alexander shakes his head as he turns to flip through the history of the treasury. “Maybe you should, I dunno—ask him out.” Alex quips. “At least, so you two can stop the ‘will they or won’t they?’ dance.” Alex adds, sounding a little smug at coming up with such a clever comeback.

James frantically shakes his head, horrified. “We’ve been best friends since the beginning of time. Besides,” James casts a lasting look at Thomas who is now drooling. “He’s Not into me.” James finished, as he grabs a book from their mini pile to violently flip through the History of State Affairs.

James can practically see Alex rolling his eyes before remarking, “If you’re so sure about that, how come he doesn’t have a girlfriend? He could get a girlfriend, though it would be on an unethical basis.” Alexander remarks as he closes the book. Setting it down, he returns to furiously typing. The blue from the screen only shows James how exhausted Alex must be.

Despite his anger, James shakes his head. “Thomas has his reasons,” he states, like he’s in an emergency situation, and he has to remain calm while the world collapses. “Besides, we have a good thing going. And it’s not that obvious.” He adds, thoughtfully as he thinks on it.

Alexander takes a swig of coffee before shaking his head. He sighs, flipping his dark hair behind me before meeting his eye with a sad smile.

“Whatever you say, Jemmy.”

…

Fin.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. Thanks @divine-penny on tumblr for the request. I'm @thebulletinhamilton-quotes on tumblr! I have one more left and then I gotta write like I'm running out of time. FUN. Thanks for reading! ;D


	34. dishes, drumming my darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. “Stop it. Now.” MadsBurr, modern au, anon request

…

“Stop it. Now.” As the banging of pots and pans ceased, Aaron looked up at James with a slightly guilty expression. James crosses his arms, making it clear that he was not amused at all by this.

Aaron opened his mouth but James beat him to it. “No.” He said firmly. “No more of this.” He gestured toward the mess of pots and pans on the floor. Aaron tried sending a grin his way but James looked down at him, angry and spoke:

“Clean it up now or I swear to God, Aaron I will end you.” James threatened, his dark eyes flashing intent. Aaron sighed. He wasn’t about to win this battle with his beau. But….

“A little more practice? I’ll wash it up, I’m just practicing so that way when Theo comes I won’t be off my rhythm. Please?” Aaron asked him cautiously, throwing in Theo for a good measure of support.

James groaned and shook his head. “Aaron,” he said firmly. “We are not having this discussion again. She’s your daughter but for God’s sake she’s only three years old.” James crosses his arms and glared down at him, in all of his five foot and four inches glory.

Aaron sighed, picking up his tossed shirt and putting it back on. He had a lot of work to do.

….

Fin.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A-A-Ron would 1000% act like this for one person and one person only: his daughter. Recently discovered how much three year olds enjoy banging on pots and pans on the floor. Anyway, thank you anon for the ask. I hope you like it!! Please be sure to send me more! (This is my first time writing this couple so let me know how I did.) Love you guys!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Why does this feel like a terrible decision?” request: Hmmm let’s see, umm lams 11 in a Starbucks at 3am because why not??(pretty sure their not even open at 3am but hopefully that’s alright)

Let us be lovers,

Whenever we dream,

Or **drink.**

…

It’s 3 AM at Starbucks and John Henry Laurens can’t help but feel himself falling asleep. Despite the early morning, most of the store is empty and the staff has put on soft music in an effort to kick them out. Or more specifically, Alexander Hamilton.

He’s furiously typing on the computer and the blue glow from the computer is keeping him up. There’s a glint in his eyes that John knows he’s on to something. Once Alexander gets like this, it’s no turning back, however—

“Why does this feel like a terrible decision?” John can’t help but muse out loud. Alexander shouts him a look and John shrugs. “We could have done this at home—“ he begins, but Alexander cuts him off.

“Yeah and how much would Laf and Herc let us do?” Alexander shots John a glare, similar how a cat has been put into a bath. John snorts, the picture is now vivid in his brain. Alexander is staring at him but his fingers are still moving, typing furiously as if he’s running out of time. _He always feels time slipping away from him faster, than the rest of us do._ John thinks to himself as he watches Alexander type fast. _It's one of his strongest trait yet weakest flaw._ John surmises to himself, smiling when Alexander turns to meet his eye. 

John shrugs, “Yeah but we have less than fifteen minutes until they kick us out, Alex.” John reminds Alexander who cracks a smile in the midst of their bickering.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll make sure it was worth your while.” Alexander drones with a teasing undertone to it making John blush furiously.

“You better.”

…

It's a promise, 

My dear, 

For you keep me in **check. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon I’m so sorry this is so short but I do hope you like it! Thank you so much for the request and waiting so long! You are so patient my friend, I appreciate it. Hope you liked it!
> 
> FYI: yeah there’s a Starbucks that stays open until 3:30 AM and one that’s 24 hours. The rest close between 7:30 PM to 2:00 AM depending the area.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I promise when I get more requests I'll post ASAP. Now, time to work on 13. ;D


End file.
